Time Gone Bye
by Imaginaryfriend101
Summary: Harry get thrown back in time (it was an accident honest) were he meets someone he thought he knew
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, if you think I did then I gotta ask have you been living under a rock for the past decade?  
  
Time Gone By  
  
Harry woke up.  
  
He gave a small moan as he slowly eased himself up into a sitting position in the middle of the alley, and gave a small cough from the smoke, which he noted with a detached sort of fascination came from himself.  
  
Okay quick check  
  
Arms, two, check  
  
Legs, two, check  
  
Stomach, still there but about to empty itself  
  
Head, got a head rush from sitting up  
  
All things considered, pretty good for his first attempt at apparition.  
  
Abruptly a small crack sounded to his right followed by two more, making Harry turn his head around to see three black clad figures. Death Eaters Harry thought for a second till he noticed that non-of them had a hood on. His hoped were dashed as the one in the centre lifted his wand and cast a spell, Harry tried to lift his arm up to cast a counter-spell but he was two weak and the spell hit him in the chest and all he knew was blackness.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up.  
  
This time the area was better than the last time. He was in a small room with only the bed that he was lying on, a small wash basin and a chair next to the bed with a Wizard in black robes sitting in it.  
  
Harry slowly reached for his wand as he studied the Wizard next to him, he had black hair that was starting to thin at the top and a concerned expression on his face. He didn't seem a threat but it didn't stop the felling of dread go through Harry as he couldn't grasp his wand.  
  
"Good morning sir, sorry about having to stun you before but Seymour is a bit spell happy, if you know what I mean sir, and the way you arrived...well it was a tad surprising to say the least"  
  
Harry gave a small nod slightly confused first they stun and kidnap him, then they apologised for it, Voldemort definitely needed better Death Eater's  
  
"Were am I? Where's my wand?  
  
"Sorry, your wand has been confiscated, but will be returned to you at a later date, At the moment you're at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, Headquarters of the Unspeakable, which I'm a proud employee of... Names Mortimer but everyone calls me Marty"  
  
Harry heart almost stopped when he realised where he was but it started up again as he listened as Marty explained about being with the Unspeakable's  
  
"So Mr...?"  
  
"Oh ...My names Harry Potter"  
  
"Thought so...you can tell by the scar...but last time I saw you, you had Green eyes and black hair not silver eyes and blue hair"  
  
"Huh...Oh yeah I've just been to Zonko's, and I guess he doesn't like me anymore so decided to prank me" Harry seeing Marty about to ask a question said "Ever since I helped some friend of mine open a joke shop that quickly become Zonko's biggest rivals in only a few months"  
  
"Ha... well it kind of explains it, that Zonko was always a sore loser. Anyway do you mind explaining what happened before you woke up in the alley"  
  
"Well I just got pranked by Zonko and left, I told Ron and Hermione that I was going to make my way back to the castle. I took a shortcut down an alley, about halfway down someone apparated in front of me, it was a death eater, and I turned around and found another one behind me. I was trapped and I couldn't take on two death eaters, there wasn't enough room to move around they lifted their wands and I had no escape so... I tried to apparate (Dumbledore been giving me lesson, just in case) and I felt a spell hit me from behind and next thing I woke up in the same place with no Death Eaters"  
  
"Ah that explains it, so Harry can you tell me the date"  
  
Harry slightly confused told him  
  
"Oh boy...well Harry it is my duty to tell you that you had a bit of an accident, you've travelled back in time, about eight years by my reckoning. We managed to find you cause we've got wards all over Britain that tell us when someone had an accident with time and we come along and help them out, Give them new identities and the like"  
  
Harry sat there with his mouth open  
  
"Good news is you broken the record for the youngest time traveller"  
  
"WHAT! Can you send me back"  
  
"'Fraid not Harry there only one way you can get back to your own time and its gonna take about eight years"  
  
Harry sat silently for a few minutes trying to get everything to sink in  
  
"Their no way for me to get back"  
  
"I'm sorry no...no one ever been able to create a safe, stable way of travelling through periods of time longer then a few hours, sometimes we'll get someone by accident. I mean you're the first one in a century"  
  
God I'm stuck...what do I do...no Ron and Hermione, no Ginny, no Fred and George, no one I know will be here, hang about no one knows me...no Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no prophesy, no people putting me on a pedestal...Sirius I can save Sirius from Azakaban and Cedric...I can save Sirius   
  
"What do I have to do"  
  
"Well then you have two choices really, we can either make you take this potion" he said holding up a vial  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow in question  
  
"It's a special coma potion that stops the body from ageing, we'll give you the antidote on the day that you get sent back in time, this is actually our preferred method, no chance of anyone screwing around with the time line"  
  
Harry sat in shock "what's the other choice"  
  
"The other choice is that you can take a wizards oath not to do anything to change things from the way they happened"  
  
"But I can change things I can-"  
  
Marty interrupted him "Sorry but you might change it so that you never come back in time, which creates a paradox and might destroy the universe...well we think so anyway, either way we don't want anybody to risk it"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm sorry but this is the way it is"  
  
When Harry didn't say anything Marty said "Look think about it I'll be back tomorrow to talk more okay"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Here's some food and some books you might want to look through, ill see you tomorrow" Marty said as he walked through the door  
  
Harry lay back on the bed, his thought bouncing around his head, as he tried to figure out what to do. But the rich aroma coming from the table next to him broke his thoughts. He immediately dug in just now realising how hungry he was. When he finished he noticed two books with a note on top,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I've got a feeling that these books might come in handy for you, choose something totally different  
  
Marty  
  
He was a bit confused until he picked up the blue book and had to hold in a snort of laughter as he read the title 'The Big Book of Little Wizard Names' he looked at the white book and he couldn't hold in a snort of laughter 'London Telephone Directory 1979'  
  
He settled back into the bed and started to look through them.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up.  
  
Marty was back, "Right then... erm...Harry is it?"  
  
"Yeah, what can't you remember it" he asked in shock thinking how many wizards knew his name before being introduced  
  
"Nope I'm oblivated as soon as I leave this room, standard policy...all I have is a few notes I made, and the Unspeakable's who found you in the alley where oblivated as well. They all know we have a Sixteen year old timetraveller but no one knows what he look like or his name" he paused for a second before saying "So have you made your choice"  
  
"Yeah, I can't spend the next ten years as a frozen vegetable, I have to get ready for what is going to happen next, I'll take the oath" I can always break it later when I have to  
  
Marty nodded and pulled out a stone bowl with carvings around the edge of it and an jade stone embedded in the centre as if he had been expecting to need it "I thought as much, you need to prick your finger and drop three drops of blood onto the stone in the centre"  
  
Harry quickly did it using a stone dagger that Marty handed him, remaining silent as he did so, the whole thing seemed too sacred to speak.  
  
"Now place your hands on those two runes, that's it, now repeat after me 'I your name..."  
  
"I Harry Potter..."  
  
"...Do solemnly swear on all my magic..."  
  
"...Do solemnly swear on all my magic..."  
  
"... To not do anything to alter the timeline from its original course."  
  
"... To not do anything to alter the timeline from its original course."  
  
Harry felt a surge of magic flow through him as he finished "That's it?"  
  
"That's It" Marty agreed "Now have you figured out a name yet"  
  
"Yep, Alexander Harry Jackson" The saviour of the wizarding world is now named after the saviour of the human race, I think that's called irony   
  
"Okay Alex, I don't know if I told you this before but it's June 12th the beginning of the summer. You've really picked the best time of year to travel to, we can get a history for you together and teach it to you, and then send you off for your next year at Hogwart's. That all right"  
  
"Fine" said Harry in a daze  
  
"Now we only got three problems to overcome 1. Your Scar, its too noticeable, we can't get rid of a powerful curse scar so we'll have to cover it, we can get you a patch of fake skin to put on top but it wont tan in sunlight. However we can magic a bandanna so that only you can remove it to put over it during the day. We will also have to change your Hair and eye colour, but you can keep it silver and blue if you want "  
  
Harry got up and moved over to the wash basin and looked into the mirror over it, his new hair and eye colour went well with his finger-less seeker gloves that he wore to cover up his Umbridge scar. "Your right the scar will have to go, but can I keep my hair and eyes as they are, its starting to grow on me" Harry said surprised that they had put so much thought into this  
  
"That's fine we'll teach you a charm for your hair that will need to be redone every week, and we'll go to a wizard optician to get you some wizard coloured contacts for your eyes, changing the colour and getting rid of the glasses in one go"  
  
"Who's going to pay for all this?" Harry asked  
  
"Well the Ministry will pay for this year but next year you'll have to pay for yourself get a summer job or something, anyway point number two. We can't have two magical signatures which are identical running around so we'll have to get you a new wand, you'll show up differently on ours detectors when you cast a spell."  
  
Harry just nodded  
  
"Thirdly, your going into your sixth year, and we don't know what classes your supposed to be taking and at what level, so, sadly your going to take your OWLs in about one week time"  
  
Harry gave a small groan of protest but was slightly looking forwards to his exams, he had spent most of the summer re-reading his textbooks to stop thinking about Sirius and now was approaching Hermione's level on some of the texts.  
  
"I can do the first two now if you want and you'll walk out that door Alexander Jackson" He paused and answered as Harry was opening his mouth. "We'll have all records of your previous identity destroyed or stored in a vault which can only be opened by you after the date that you disappear...Do you want to do this now?"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Right you are, first the skin patch" Marty said as he pulled something from his pocket and placed in on his forehead. Harry felt a cool sensation on his scar for a second before it stopped.  
  
"There you can hardly notice the patch now, and here your bandanna it's already been charmed so only you can remove it"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Marty reached and pressed a button on his robes and a few seconds later the door swung open.  
  
"Alex this is Ms. Albright she's going to take you to a room in the Leaky Cauldron, we'll send you your text books and a exam schedule tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your new life"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from this fic, and anything that you can recognise has been borrowed without asking permission from the original creators. I will give them back later...promise (fingers crossed - There mine all mine)  
  
Yes this is Harry/Tonks ship I just love the idea of that and how Harry would act without any press hassling him  
  
PS this is my first try at a romance fic so be gentle PPS – from now on Harry will henceforth be known as Alexander (or a shorten version)  
  
AN – I cant remember the grading system and seeing that my copy of Ootp is at home I'm doing it from memory, so forgive me if it wrong. That also includes if I missed out any subjects and if the subject is only theory/practical etc.  
  
"blah" speech blah thoughts  
  
Alex woke up in Room 17b at the Leaky Cauldron, he had just spent his first week in what was going to be his new home for the summer. He slowly got up and dressed pulling on a pair of jeans and a grey shirt, he then slipped on a black robe over the top of it all and looked in the mirror. It still surprised him. He had clothes that fit for a change. He still had in his new contacts he only had to take them out and clean them once a day, which only took five minutes. He turn his back on the mirror to the bedside table and pulled on his black fingerless seeker gloves he then grabbed his new wand, Thirteen and a half inches of Ash with the heartstring of a Peruvian Vipertooth as its core. He performed the charm on his hair, turning it blue, and turned back to the mirror.  
  
"Looking good, but do you have to do that to your hair"  
  
"Yeah Sarah I do" he said to the mirror, seeing he was going to be a long term residence he had found out the mirror's name so he would at least have someone to talk to, its not like he could talk to Ms. Allbright, who was used to giving orders, and not being asked questions all the time, and wasn't someone Alex could talk to easily. Kinda like the Dursley's.  
  
He looked at the clock which read 'Lunch time', "I'm late" Alex muttered as he grabbed a bag with parchment and quills inside  
  
"What do expect, you didn't get in till gone 3"  
  
Well I couldn't help that Alex thought I was taking my Astronomy Exam till 2 and had to get back from the Observatory, seeing Hogwarts is closed  
  
Alex dashed out the door and down the stairs to the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron, he gave a small wave at Tom who had a few more teeth in his mouth and less wrinkles on his face then Alex was use to, and rushed to the table where Ms. Allbright was sitting.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I overslept"  
  
"Hrmp...Eat up quick Alex I have to take you over to the ministry for your Charms Exams, afterwards you have a small break for a bit to eat, and then your Defence against the Dark Arts exams, Understood?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
Alex ate in silence until in was time to go. Watching the crowd of people around in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. If Alex still had trouble believing he was in the past, then all he had to do was look around for someone he knew before the incident and how they all seemed to have taken a De-ageing solution. But all doubt had been cast from his mind when he first left Unspeakable HQ and stepped into the lift with a red headed Wizard who had a interest in Muggle's. It wasn't Mr. Weasley who confirmed Alex's fears about this all being real, it was whom he had brought along.  
  
A twelve year old Percy. He was looking around in interest in how the ministry worked and asking question to anybody he could. Mr. Weasley had given a long suffering smile at Mrs. Allbright when Percy started asking questions, before they both made a hasty exit at the floor of Misuse of Muggle artefacts, well Mr. Weasley was almost dragging Percy behind him.  
  
Alex had gone deathly pale as he realised what this meant, he really stuck in the past, and it had taken a quick butterbeer before he started acting normally.  
  
He was jarred from his thoughts by Mrs. Allbright, "Come on then Mr. Jackson, I have to take you to your Charm's Exam, hurry up stop dawdling"  
  
Alex gave a long suffering sigh as he followed her.  
  
***   
  
The Ministry Building, Some time later  
  
The charms theory exam was a bit difficult, but I think I did a lot better on the Practical this time round, then I had the Defence theory exam, I think I got a good mark in that thanks to Umbitch Alex thought to himself. He was having a quiet breather before he was called to his practical DADA exams, the examiner was a bit late. Alex was startled from his thoughts by a strange noise.  
  
*Thump* *Clunk*  
  
Huh what's that noise Alex thought  
  
*Thump* *Clunk* *Thump* *Clunk* *Thump* *Clunk* *Thump* *Clunk* *Thump* *Clunk*  
  
Whatever it was it was right outside the door to this room, Alex slowly reached for his wand in its holster on his thigh, the door opened and there stood Mad Eye Moody...only without the Mad Eye instead he had Two intense brown eyes that swept the room before landing on Alex. "Come on" He said gruffly "I haven't got all day"  
  
Moody my Examiner!  
  
Alex noticed he was getting left behind so quickly hurried Moody into a duelling room.  
  
"Right Mr. Jackson stand on the red line please" Moody was already standing on a blue line and waited until Alex reached the red line before speaking again "The easiest way for me to see how good you are at Defence Magic is to Duel against you. So, Draw your wand"  
  
They both drew their wands Moody pointed his into the air and shot off a spark that hung in mid- air between them "Next we bow" he said  
  
He doesn't think I've duelled before Alex thought, Hmmm...I wonder...  
  
"And when that spark explode we begin"  
  
They bowed and Alex stared at the spark but kept Moody in his periphery vision as Moody watched Alex  
  
The spark exploded, Moody fired off a small Disarming curse that came straight at Alex and bounced off his shield that he had constructed as soon as the spark exploded. Alex shot off a stronger disarming curse to the left and down of Moody.  
  
Moody saw his curse coming back at him and jumped off his good leg to left to be hit by a second Disarming Curse that sent him rolling backwards and his wand to fly out of his hand. He lay there were he landed for a few seconds thinking about what had happened  
  
Disarmed in five seconds by a sixteen year old kid he let a small groan of mortification, Which the kid must though was a groan of pain because he started to come forwards and say something.  
  
That's when Moody struck Petty I know, but I've gotta save face somehow  
  
***   
  
Moody went rolling back from the curse Alex sent and landed and a heap, Alex winced That had to hurt he thought in sympathy. When Moody didn't move for a few seconds Alex started to get worried and when he let out a groan he started to go over to see is something was wrong before being blasted back into the wall behind him and sliding down it to sit on the floor.  
  
Am I glad these walls are padded he thought as he stood up at the same time as Moody  
  
"Constant Vigilance" Alex muttered to himself but not quietly enough.  
  
"Right you are kid, that's my number one rule that I think you should pay attention to" he paused for a second "'Course I should pay more attention to my second rule"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Never, Ever underestimate your opponent"  
  
Alex smiled  
  
"You planed that didn't you, you know acting like you didn't know what you was doing and catching me with that curse when I dodged to the side"  
  
Alex smile grew as he nodded  
  
"What do you want to be?" Moody bluntly asked with narrow eyes  
  
"An Auror" Alex said simply  
  
"Good, I've got the feelings that you could be one of the best"  
  
Alex's heart filled with pride as he said this not to Harry Potter, boy destined to fight Voldemort, but to Alex Jackson, just a normal sixteen year old teenager.  
  
"Right, let start again shall we...and bow"  
  
***   
  
Three Hours later  
  
Alex exhaustedly stumbled into his bed pleased beyond words, he had just gone against a top notch Auror and been told it had been a 'good duel'. He fell into a dreamless sleep quickly for the first time since his trip through time.  
  
***   
  
Two Days Later  
  
Alex woke up, and hurriedly started to get dressed before he realised he didn't have any exams anymore and could relax, he lay back on the bed with his feet hanging off the side.  
  
He lay down for the better part of half an hour, trying to sort out the thoughts in his head, before there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Mr. Jackson, are you up yet?" came Mrs. Allbright's shrill voice through the door.  
  
"I'll be down in a second Mrs. Allbright"  
  
"You have 5 minutes" he heard her footsteps fade down the corridor and quickly finished getting ready before rushing down the stairs to join the woman who had become his caretaker at the same table he had met her at everyday.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, just sorting out the thoughts in my head, it's the first time that I've had a chance to, I mean...I didn't think I had anymore exams ...I don't do I?"  
  
"Understandable" Mrs. Allbright huffed, "...and No, you don't have anymore exams"  
  
Alex breathed a sigh of relief  
  
"No I'm just here to tell you that I will be coming to check on you once a week until the September 1st when you go to Hogwarts...understood"  
  
Alex nodded, then spoke up "Urm...I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would it be possible for the Unspeakable's to teach me Occulmency...'cause if someone looked into my mind they could see the future and try to change it...which you guys said would be bad" his voice faded into silence as he noticed the look she was giving him.  
  
She pursed her lips as she looked at him with eyes that seem to go through him. Finally she said, "I'll ask my superiors"  
  
"Thank you" said Alex looking down at the tabletop  
  
"Well now you are currently an Adult in the eyes of the Ministry, you stay at the Leaky Cauldron has been paid in full up till August 31st, that includes Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. As I said before I will visit you once a week to check on you, I hope you keep yourself out of trouble Mr Jackson, until next Saturday, Farewell"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
***   
  
Two and a half weeks later  
  
Alex was Bored...He had spent so much time on Diagon Alley that he knew most of the stores displays by heart, he couldn't buy anything as he had no money and he had no-one to talk to expect a store clerks who were his age. He had even started running every morning to past the time, and the Occulmency lesson twice a week ate up a lot of his time but he still had a lot of time left to do nothing.  
  
Two owls swooping through the window interrupted his thoughts; they both dropped a letter on the bed, and then flew out the window one after the other.  
  
He knew what the two letters were, the yellow one was the one from Hogwarts stating his classes, and required books. The white envelop...his OWL's results.  
  
Alex picked up the white envelope, broke the Ministry seal on the back and pulled out his results. He flicked open the sheet of parchment and began to read;  
  
Dear Mr. Jackson,  
  
Below are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level's from the Exams you took in June  
  
The Grading System is as follows (low to high)  
  
T - Terrible Below 20%  
D - Dreadful 21% - 35%  
U - Unsuccessful 36% - 50%  
A - Acceptable 51% - 70%  
E - Exceed Expectations 71% - 85%  
O - Outstanding Above 85%  
O1 – Highest grade  
  
Subject - Theory Grade - Practical Grade – Overall Grade  
Astronomy ----------------------- N/A --- A ---- A  
Care Of Magical Creatures ------- E ----- E ---- E  
Charms --------------------------- E ----- O ---- E  
Divination ----------------------- N/A ---- A ---- A  
Defence Against The Dark Arts - O ---- N-A* - O1  
Herbology ------------------------ E ----- A ---- A  
History of Magic ------------------ A --- N/A --- A  
Potions ---------------------------- O ---- E ---- O  
Transfiguration ------------------- O ---- O ---- O  
  
Okay he did better than he did when he took them the first time round, which was thanks to having nothing else to do over his summer holidays apart from reading through his textbooks. However the grade that Alex couldn't take his eyes off was his DADA practical grade, N-A. The same as the Astronomy and Divination theory, which their was no exam for. He had failed Practical DADA. FAILED.  
  
Moody must have had it in for him as Alex had beaten him twice...but he couldn't do that...could he?  
  
(Should I end here?)  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
(Ok I'm evil but not that evil)  
  
Alex rushed down the stairs to find someone to talk to about his results, and the injustice. He found the main lounge mostly empty apart from Simon the waiter.  
  
"Hey Alex what's the rush?" Simon asked his amber eyes showing concern for the way that Alex rushed into the room  
  
"I just my results and I think there's something wrong with them, I think I failed practical Defence" Alex said in a rush  
  
"Let us have a look see" he asked kindly as he reached for the parchment in Alex's hand, he gave a low whistle "Wow well done Alex, 4 A's, 2 E's 3 O's, with the highest grade in Defence. But I see what you mean about your Practical Defence, but I don't see how..." His eyes shifted to the bottom of the page and his mouth opened wide in shock.  
  
"Err Alex, I guessing you didn't read this note at the bottom did you," he said with astonishment in his voice.  
  
"No. . . why, what does it say?"  
  
Simon gave a little cough that got the attention of few wizards who weren't already paying attention to them "Mr. Jackson shows remarkable skill and resourcefulness during his Practical Defence Against the Dark Arts Exam, enough to easily get him an Outstanding. A little too easily, which is why I have decided to grade him at a higher level. I am happy to say that he gained an Acceptable at NEWT level. Sighed Alaster Moody, Auror"  
  
The whole room stood still in silence as Simon paused before starting again "PS Continue your studies, your gonna make a damn fine Auror" Simon finished with awe plainly heard in his voice as he gave the results back to Alex.  
  
"I got a NEWT?" said Alex in shock as he stared at the parchment now in his hand  
  
A sudden clap brought him out of his shock, Simon had showed his approval of Alex by starting to clap, and then the witch in the corner clapped her hands together, then another and another until the whole room was filled with thunderous applause.  
  
A bright red Alex opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to say something as people came forwards to congratulate him.  
  
Later  
  
It was a slightly inebriated Alex who made his went outside for a bit of fresh air later in the day. When Tom had heard how well Alex had done he had opened a bottle of Fire-whisky for a few shots of victory celebration, on top of the butterbeers he had already drunk.  
  
He shook his head to clear it slightly before walking through a door at the side of Diagon Alley and ending up in Pendragon Park, a small area of the side of Hyde Park that was for Wizards only. There was an area that kids could fly on rented brooms, there were many places to just sit and think. Alex quickly found what was fact becoming his favourite spot, He climbed the tree and settled himself between the branches of the old Oak tree.  
  
From were he was sat he could see the small lake, he watched a couple sail gently in the current in their boat, they untangled their arms from around each other to give a small wave to another couple skating past them on a patch of ice.  
  
He saw a group of friends who appeared to be his age run together, all smiling happily holding their results in their hands as they told each other what they had got. Sharing their joy with all their Friend's.  
  
He could just imagine Ron and Hermione's reaction to his results, Hermione would be so proud and Ron would be complaining that there was now two know- it-alls' in their little group, which would start another argument between him and Hermione. Alex smiled wistfully as he almost heard them argue in his mine.  
  
"I miss you guys" he said in a voice in barley above a whisper as he thought about all the people he wouldn't be able to talk to for another eight years.  
  
He sat there until the sun began to set before he started to head back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
***   
  
The Next Day  
  
Alex looked at the Letter from Hogwarts; it listed the choices that were available to him. Harry had not been able to choose what he wanted to do, Dumbledore had chosen for him. He had done Advance Defence, Duelling Tactics and Strategy, Muggle Defence and Occulmency.  
  
This time he had a choice.  
  
'Pick seven different subjects to continue at Sixth Year level' Alex Read Hmmm...what to pick?  
  
Well I have to pick Charms, Defence, Potions and Transfiguration if I want to be an Auror. And this time I actually made the grade for potions instead of having Dumbledore convincing Snape to let me in his class. Care of Magical Creatures has always been interesting...and slightly life threatening with Hagrid teaching  
  
But what about my other two choices  
  
There was a lot more choice then he realised, he slowly read through the ones that appeared most interesting  
  
Wizards in The World  
  
A study of the different communities and cultures of Wizards Worldwide, their different approaches to Magic, and teaches a basic language skills. This is a two-year course and is good for any wizard or witch who wishes to travel or have a job in the international relation part of the Ministry. You need at least one O and two E's to do this subject.  
  
Healing  
  
A basic one year course that teaches a first aid, while it is not necessary for a career in Healing or Nursing, it is a good starter course to see if this career suits you. It is also useful for any witch or wizard to clean up any scraps or cut that might occur around the house. You need an E and an A in Potions and Herbology with an A in another subject.  
  
Self Transfiguration  
  
A good course for any one with a natural talent in Transfiguration, be it Metamorphamagus, Animagus or simple self-transfiguration. Taught by our very own Animagus teacher, Professor McGonagall, it is a must for anyone who wishes to change who they are. This course can be one or two years depending on the student. The student needs an O in transfiguration for this course.  
  
Magical Arts  
  
A course specifically for those witches and wizards with a talent for the Arts, be it Drawing, Painting or Sculpturing. This course will teach you how to make the images in your mind and soul come to life. This course last for one year but can be extended to a two-year course if the student wishes to continue. No course requirements.  
  
Well I don't know if I have a talent in Transfiguration so I'll do Wizards in the World and Healing. If I have a talent for Transfiguration then I'll do that in seventh year, if not then I'll do the Magical Arts course Alex thought  
  
He quickly filled out the application form and sent it off with one of the Leaky Cauldrons owls.  
  
"You did well"  
  
"Thanks Sarah" Alex said to the mirror "Now all I've got to do is wait for Hogwarts"  
  
"Ah...you'll be fine"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
***   
  
Right that's part 2 hope your enjoying this fic so far, I just wanted to know if anyone can come up with a nickname for harry/Alex, I thinking either Alex, Lex, Xander, or something else...you decide  
  
Oh yeah what did you think of the new classes, and can anyone come up with any more ideas for classes  
  
Also did anyone think Harry/Alex Practical Defence was a bit farfetched, its just that I think that any 16 year old who can take out a group of Death Eaters and Big V deserves better than an O. Plus Harry's had at least a month of sixth year with a lot of Defence lessons, and he's been studying almost non stop over the summer holidays.  
  
Next time the Train Journey and Sorting  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, but I want more, so just click on the go button below and tell what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see previous chapter  
  
AN1: okay a few people are asking why doesn't Harry do the courses that Dumbledore make him do, the answer those courses were special ones just for Harry and his friends, now in a relativity peaceful time they don't offer anyone those sort of courses. AN2: okay it get a little confusing in a bit but I hope I made it make some semblance of sense, before harry gets his nickname, I just wanted him to have a unique name but couldn't imagine him giving himself one  
  
Journal entry 1  
  
My Name Is Harry Potter.  
  
Merlin its good to finally get that out, everybody been calling me either Alex or Mr. Jackson for the past few weeks. Half the time I'm looking round looking for the Mr Jackson guy everybody's after before I realise its me they want, weird isn't it. And every time I start to correct them and tell them my real name my throat freezes up and I can't say anything.  
  
Must be the oath I took, it's the only explanation.  
  
I guess I should explain a bit in case anyone else reads this (but they wont). My name is Harry Potter (that's feels good to write) and due to an accident I have fallen through time eight years into the past. When I woke up from my trip I found myself in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Turns out that there is a procedure to for people lost in time that the Ministry makes them go through.  
  
Namely giving them a new identity and job, mine is Alexander Jackson and seeing as I've just turned sixteen (becoming the youngest time traveller ever). I'm become a ward of the Ministry and they will pay for my schooling and stuff, the only reason I agreed was because I saw no way out of the room/prison I was in. And also they asked me instead of telling me I had to, okay they was two reasons.  
  
After that I was given a room at the Leaky Cauldron and had a Mrs. Allbright coming round to check on me each week. She was the one who suggested I write a journal to help sort out my thoughts, I charmed it myself so that only I could read what I write in here. Oh yeah they also took the detection ward off my new wand, Thirteen and a half inches of Ash with the heartstring of a Peruvian Vipertooth as its core, another plus in DoM favour.  
  
To sum up, I stuck in the past and everybody confusing me by calling me a different name, and to top it all off my best friends are eight years old!  
  
Merlin I miss them, no more Hermione telling me to study or Ron telling me not to study.... It's strange, they're there but their just kids and well.... Sigh  
  
Anyhow I've spent my time since getting my OWL's results, I did better my second time round, and so I've been working like mad to get my Summer homework done in time, study for next years classes, do my exercises and helping out at the Leaky Cauldron for some pocket change. The Ministry paying for my schooling not to have fun as I'm sure Umbitch would say. Luckily Tom has told me I'm welcome back over the next summer full-time or even Christmas if I wanted, which saves me from looking for a job.  
  
And that's what happened to me this summer, not much so far huh....?  
  
Well tomorrow I'm leaving on the Hogwart Express. I wonder what the other kids will think of me?, I wonder what house I'll be sorted into? I mean Mrs. Allbright told me to change as much as possible about myself as I can so no one learns that time travel is possible. I can kinda agree with her, I mean I can only imagine what Voldemort would do if he could change time. So I guess Gryffindor is out but that leaves Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin, I guess it's up to the hat to decide.  
  
Well that about it, until next time  
  
Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived, The Saviour of the Wizarding World, The Youngest Seeker in a Century, The Youngest Time Traveller in All Known Time.  
  
I think that's longer than Dumbledore's, how does he write all those titles without getting a hand cramp?  
  
***  
  
9:30 Platform 9¾ September 1st  
  
Alex sighed at the looks he was receiving from some of the other students and their parents, he had no idea if they were staring because he was new or his bright blue hair, that hung to his shoulders (Miss Allbright had suggested that he grow his hair out a bit so he wouldn't be a spitting image of who he once was). But he had always hated being stared at, it made him feel like he didn't belong.  
  
He gave a small sigh and started to look for a compartment, it was still fairly quiet and it was pretty straightforward to find an empty compartment to store his new trunk away and start to settle in. Alex sat down bringing his feet up on the chair so he was sitting cross legged and started to mediate.  
  
Mediating was part of his Occulmency training, he had gotten the fundamentals of protecting his mind he just needed to practise to strengthen his wards. Now he could detect an attack on his mind, stop whatever was searching from finding a specific memory and he could even eject someone from his mind (but that took a lot of effort). But all this took a lot of concentration, hence the mediation.  
  
He woke up with a jolt as someone knocked on the partially open door, he looked down and saw a head of blonde hair. "Erm...sorry to wake you but I was wondering if me and my sister could sit in here"  
  
Alex smiled "Course you can, did you need any help with your trunks?"  
  
The boy gave a smile of relief "Thanks"  
  
"No problem" Alex replied as he hauled the trunks into the compartment "By the way, I'm Alexander Jackson at your service"  
  
"Snap" the first boy cried "I'm and Alex as well. Alex Lingwood and the churchmouse in the corner is my twin sister Alice"  
  
Alex gave a small nod and settled back down in his seat as he watched the twins look around the compartment, They both had blonde hair buts that were the similarity ended, Alex was short and had his hair cut short, while Alice was about half a foot taller than Alex and had her hair hanging past her shoulders. They both rushed to the window as the train started to move to wave at their parent. He gave a sad smile as they waved until the station was out of sight before sitting next to each other opposite Alex, Alex had his arm around his sister's shoulders giving her a comforting hug.  
  
"First year's?" Alex whispered to them  
  
"Yeah, it's our first time away from home for longer than the weekend, so it's gonna take some getting used to" Alex said  
  
Alex remained silent having no idea what to say to the two children in front of him  
  
"Alex?" the girl, Alice, whispered  
  
"Yeah Sis?"  
  
"Not you the other one"  
  
"I can see this is going to get confusing" Alex said as he wished he had picked a different name  
  
Alice seemed to think for a second before she spoke again "Nope" she said smiling "My brother is Alex" she said as she nodded towards her brother "Your...Xander"  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Alex gave the newly christen Xander a look which plainly said 'Don't look at me, its her idea'  
  
"Well like they say 'A new place a new name'" Xander said as he tasted the new name in his mind 'Xander Jackson...The names Jackson, Xander Jackson'  
  
"Good that's settled" Alice said with finality "Xander...What's Hogwarts like?"  
  
"Honestly" Xander said "I've no idea"  
  
"Huh but-"  
  
"I'm an exchange student from the Salem Wizards Academy" Xander said sticking to the story that the Unspeakable's had cooked up for him "I'm starting my Sixth year at Hogwarts, all I know about Hogwart is what I've read in 'Hogwarts, A History'" he added  
  
"Oh...Can you tell us what you know about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world"  
  
Xander smiled "Of course, stop me if you don't understand something okay" then he began...  
  
Some time later  
  
...And that Qudditch, you need to see it to understand it thought" he stopped and looked around the small group in front of him, as he had been talking a few other first years had joined them, there was Nathan a tall and gangly kid with black hair and dark skin and a pair of girls Heather, brown hair and brown eyes, and Claire, Blonde hair with blue eyes.  
  
"Sound amazing" said Claire  
  
"They really fly on brooms?" Nathan asked "I thought that was a ...well a Myth really"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but it's true, it's a brilliant feeling, soaring through the sky, it's like... your finally... free"  
  
Nathan shook his head in amazement "What next Ghosts?"  
  
Xander just smiled to himself as the door slid open and small group first year stepped in, He didn't pay much attention as it had happen a few times already. A first year would be exploring the train and making new friends and would pop in when they saw it full of first years, Nathan, Heather and Claire had done the same thing and stayed when they found out Xander was holding an impromptu question and answer session.  
  
"So this is the newest batch of Mudblood's" A voice sneered in way of greeting "Dumbledore really knows how pick them, don't you think so Leonard"  
  
Leonard just laughed softly as said "of course Aries" while he looked over the batch of Muggleborns already in the compartment. Claire and Heather were trying to sink into their seats while Alex and Alice visibly bristled, but it was Nathan who was the most vocal "What that supposed to mean!"  
  
Xander raised his head as he looked at the two newcomers, they both had school robed on, the one who called everyone Mudblood's wore the colours of Slytherin on his robed and looked to be a third year whereas Leonard robes had no trimming so was obviously a first year. They both had light brown hair and looked to be related.  
  
Before the unknown student come open his mouth to reply Xander cut him off "You can apologise or you can leave, Your choice"  
  
Both newcomers spun round to see who had spoken to see Xander next to the door were they had walked right past him without noticing him, they looked him up and down as the smirk slid off the face of Leonard but only got bigger on the third year.  
  
"Well, well you're a bit big for a first year, What's a matter, too dumb to start when you were eleven"  
  
Xander just remained calm as he replied "Actually I'm a transfer student from Salem Wizarding Academy starting my sixth year, now are you going to apologise or are you going to leave"  
  
"Fine" Aries smirked as he walked back out of the door without another word Leonard following close behind  
  
"Sorry about that kids, some wizards think that they're better wizards because they come from a long line of wizards, and they like other people to know it"  
  
"But w-what does mudblood mean" Claire stammered out  
  
"Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who's a muggle-born – you know, non-magic parents, some wizards think muggle-born wizards have dirty common blood but don't worry most wizards don't really care about it and it doesn't mean anything if you've got wizard or muggle parents, your all wizards."  
  
"Well said" said a voice from the doorway  
  
Xander looked towards the door and took in the newcomer, he was already dressed in his school robes, which was accented with red and gold and below the Lion on his left breast was a small golden badge. But his most telling feature was his bright red hair, Bill Weasley...?!? Xander thought to himself. "Thanks" was all he said  
  
"So what happened" squatting down so he was the same height as the first years  
  
It was Nathan who spoke up "These two wizards came in and called us Mudblood's, Xander told them they could say sorry or get out... and well they got out"  
  
"Did you get their names?"  
  
"The one our age was called Leonard and the older one was called Aries" Nathan said  
  
"I think the might have been brothers" Alex added while his sister Alice nodded emphatically  
  
Bill straightened up "Hmm...sound like Aries Declare, I know he has a brother starting this year so that who Leonard probably is but I didn't think they would cause any trouble this year"  
  
"Why not" asked Claire speaking for the first time as she stared dreamily up at Bill  
  
A shout interrupted Bill reply "What is the meaning of this, someone threatening my little Brothers on Leon's first day, when I get my hands on" her voice did a swift change from low and menacing to sweet and kind once she saw the compartment was full of first years "oh hello sorry to disturb you I must have the wrong compartment"  
  
"That's why" Bill said giving his head a nod in the direction of the newcomer, Xander took the time to study her quickly, she was tall with long blonde hair that hung loose down her back, her wide blue eyes and sweet smile that she was giving to the first years made her look innocent and harmless. But Xander caught a calculating look in her eyes as she judged the first years that made him think she was anything but all sweetness, that and her robes marked her as a Slytherin. She spun around to face him as if she felt him watching her and he caught a flash of Gold on he left breast.  
  
Oh God Dumbledore must really be losing it, A Gryffindor and a Slytherin as Head Boy and Girl  
  
"This is Morganna Declare, the Head girl" he paused for a few seconds before continuing "oh and I'm Bill Weasley the Head boy of Hogwarts"  
  
"Did you threatened my Brother"  
  
"No" Xander stated firmly "I told him he could either apologise or get out, he choose to get out, Never did I threaten him"  
  
"Apologise for what exactly"  
  
"For calling all the first years in this compartment mudblood's"  
  
Morganna paused for a few seconds before responding " I will have a word with him, obviously he didn't feel the need to fill me in on all the details of your tete â tete (1)"  
  
"Really" Bill said with a note of disbelief in his voice  
  
"Yes, there's an unspoken rule in Slytherin that we shouldn't pick on the first years until after Christmas"  
  
"Oh that really sporting isn't it"  
  
Morganna ignored him as she stared at Xander for a while before asking "Who are you?"  
  
"Names is Al...sorry its Xander now" he said with a small smile towards the Lingwood twins "Xander Jackson" he continued, "I'm a transfer student from Salem Academy in America"  
  
"You're the Newt kid"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What...you mean...hey can you help me on my defence homework please" Bill almost begged wide-eyed  
  
Morganna rolled her eyes "Idiot" she muttered "So are you?" she asked louder  
  
"am I what"  
  
"Did you or did you not get an Acceptable at Newt level when you took your Owl for practical defence" she said slowly as if speaking to a child  
  
"Excuse me but Newt level? Owls?. . I'm guessing there then just animals" Nathan asked  
  
Definite Gryffindor material, and judging by the look on Bill's face he realised the same thing "you take your ordinary wizarding level, OWL, exam at the end of your fifth year and you take your NEWT's when you finish Hogwarts" he said to Nathan "And yes I am I suppose" he added to Morganna.  
  
She raised her left eyebrow in response "I heard that to get the Newt you had to duel the top class Auror, Alastor Moody, and you actually beat him"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How?"  
  
"well the first time he didn't expect me to be able to duel properly so I surprised him"  
  
"First time?" Bill whispered in disbelief, "You beat him more than once"  
  
"Well you know that he's got a wooded leg" both the Head boy and girl nodded almost in sync while the first years looked at each other in confusion  
  
"Well ...I kinda summoned it towards me" he said slowly before adding quickly "then I cursed him as much as I could before he could get up again"  
  
"You summoned his wooded leg" Bill asked in disbelief  
  
Xander just nodded in reply  
  
"Your pretty cunning" Morganna said simply as she smiled  
  
Xander just shrugged in response feeling uncomfortable under her gaze  
  
"Come on Morgan, we got to check on the other compartments before we actually get to Hogwarts" he said as he grabbed Morganna arm and dragged her out of the compartment "I hope you lot are in Gryffindor" he added with a smile over his shoulder  
  
"Don't call me Morgan," she said as she was dragged out, she stared at Xander as she added "And I hope you get into Slytherin" as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Xander chucked a pillow at Nathan as he started a rendition of "Xander and Morgan sitting in a tree..." Xander just looked at the rest of the passengers of their compartment and shrugged his shoulders "looks like its gonna be a fun year"  
  
About One Hour Later  
  
When the train pulled up to Hogmeade station the sun was beginning to set and the students slowly got off the train, most of them headed over to the carriages lined up against the side, while the first years looked lost till a voice shouted out "First Years"  
  
They all spun around to come face to face with a giant of a man, his face half hidden by a shaggy beard and a tangle of hair. But that did not hide the warm eyes that was searching the crowds of students Hagrid, good to see you old friend thought Xander as he looked at a familiar face at last. Xander felt a hand grip his as Hagrid made his way towards them and looked down to the scared form of Heather. He gave her hand a squeeze and she looked up at him, he gave her a reassuring smile. She gave a smile back at him and let go of his hand as she turned to face Hagrid.  
  
"First year right?" Hagrid asked, "Right just follow me I'll get yeh there alright" he added when they nodded.  
  
"Excuse me" Xander asked as Hagrid started to walk away  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"Erm...do I follow you or do I take the carriage with the older students?" Xander asked  
  
"Why do yeh want ta" he paused for a second then hit his forehead with one massive hand "Oh sweet Merlin I complete forgot about yeh, yeh must be the new exchange student from America right" Xander just nodded  
  
"Right just follow me as well then, soon have yeh sorted and settled in as if you grew up here, Yeh almost got the accent already"  
  
Xander blinked in surprise before he had to bite his lip to stop from laughing out loud as he followed behind Hagrid 'Almost got the accent'   
  
They followed Hagrid down a woodland path and as they came out from under an overhanging tree they got their first sight of Hogwarts. Xander couldn't help but stare, it was even more impressive the second time, he slowly tugged Heather and Nathan along were they had stopped to stare at the castle and continued to follow Hagrid.  
  
***  
  
Xander stood in a small side chamber of to the side of the great hall, the same chamber that he had waited in after he was announced as the fourth Tri- wizard champion, as the first year got sorted. McGonagal had taken one look at his hair and sniffed disapprovingly, before sending him off to this chamber.  
  
He could see through the door the first years standing in a line waiting to be sorted but that was it, he couldn't see anything else of the great Hall.  
  
He watched as each student was sorted into their new house until there was no one left, he waiting for several long minutes before being called through.  
  
The hall was almost silent as the whole school watched him get onto the stage and sit on the stool, he gave a small to the first years that he met on the train already sorted. He gave a small nod as McGonagal handed him a ragged hat and told him to put it on.  
  
Hmmm...you're a tough nut to crack, Can you lower your shield please  
  
Your shields, you're an Occulmencer correct, I cant get past your shields therefore I cant sort you  
  
Oh sorry  
  
It allright, hmmm.... Well mister Potter it seems that you've had an interesting life since you first put me on in three years time  
  
That's one way of putting it I suppose  
  
So which ones it going to be then  
  
You've got the qualities of all four Houses, Bravery for Gryffindor, Loyalty to the truth for Hufflepuff, Your OWL's must prove to you that you'll do well in Ravenclaw. And lastly Slytherin, as I said before you'll do well in that houses and your going to need all your cunning with your confusing travel through time  
  
Really, I get to choose, well I have to say that Gryffindor is out, Harry Potter was Gryffindor and it'll just be to confusing each morning  
  
I don't know if I'll be able to survive in Ravenclaw, too much studying for me, but I do need to learn if I'm going to be prepared  
  
That's true  
  
But I cant do this by myself, I'm going to need strong, loyal allies so maybe Hufflepuff but there an old muggle saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' so maybe Slytherin  
  
You've must of spent along time thinking this through  
  
No this is just off the top of my head  
  
In that case I suppose its obvious that your suited for ...Ravenclaw  
  
***  
  
That's chapter three out of the way, sorry it took so long, I meant to write over the Christmas Holidays but I didn't do any at all  
  
I hope it's not too confusing about Harry getting the nickname Xander, I just wanted something unique for him.  
  
Do you agree with my placement of Harry/Xander in Ravenclaw?  
  
I'm sorry If you think Harry/Xander is acting out of character but he's been through a lot, and also he's an only child so I think that he would enjoy being an protective older brother type person  
  
Any questions or suggestions then follow the arrow and click on the GO! Button to send a review [] [] [] [] \ / \/ 


	4. Chapter 4

Time Gone Bye Chapter 4 By Imaginaryfriend101  
  
Disclaimer – you recognise it then it isn't mine  
  
*Warning* *Warning* Rant Alert *Warning* *Warning*  
  
First thing first Harry/Xander's being sorted into Ravenclaw house, Whenever Harry has to get sorted in anybody fic he either goes into Gryffindor or Slytherin because in his first year the Hat told him to choose between them. That was in the first year, people change, and I think that Harry has realised (especially after last year) that he needs more than just Bravery to get him out of situations, he needs know what happening and what spells to cast. So he has a thirst for knowledge that will thrive in Ravenclaw. He will also be able to make more friends/Allies if he's not on one side of the house rivalry.  
  
Also sometime people are put into Houses you wouldn't expect for example Pettigrew in Gryffindor when he's a scaredy rat as well as Hermione being in Gryffindor, not in Ravenclaw even though she's a bookworm... Ever wondered why?  
  
Here's my theory.....Hermione is a Muggleborn, therefore she afraid that she will never fit in properly in the Wizarding world so she studies extra hard, immersing herself in the Wizarding World so that no one can ever say she's not a full witch. She sees a low mark as a sign that she not a full witch (remember her Boggart in her third year turning into McGonagall and saying she failed everything). Facing up to your fear and doing everything you can to fight it is a mark of Bravery.  
  
There are many signs of Bravery and many signs of a thirst for knowledge, never judge anyone solely on the House they were assigned to in there first year.  
  
Also everybody got a fixed idea on what Gryffindor and Slytherin should be like but no one got an idea the other two houses are like, so I have a lot of freedom describing them. I've read one or two stories were Harry was in Ravenclaw but I've never read a story were he was put in Hufflepuff next to hundreds of Gryffindor and Slytherin Harry's.  
  
I was going to put Harry in Hufflepuff just to be different but...... well.... my favourite colour is Blue. –sweatdrops-  
  
(Reads above rant - 'Okay, sometimes I think too much.....')  
  
Rant Ended, Rant Averted, Rant Ended.  
  
AN1 - Just to let you know Bill Weasley is the Head Boy and in Seventh year, Morganna Declare is the Head Girl. Charlie Weasley is in his Fifth year a year below Harry/Xander and Percy is in his second year but wont be mentioned much in this story, if at all......I think  
  
AN2 – I added something extra to the start of Chapter 3 its doesn't matter to the whole story but it might help you understand Harry state of mind.  
  
PS Dabear where do you think I got the name from....? LOL  
  
Right on with the show  
  
***  
  
Journal entry 2  
  
My Name Is Harry Potter  
  
Whew...... I just spent the last three hours at the welcoming feast, pretending to be awed by the splendour of Hogwarts when I'm pretty much used to it. Thankfully Alex and Alice are in Ravenclaw as well and they insisted that everybody call me 'Xander' so it didn't look too weird when someone said my name and I didn't answer.  
  
My housemates are okay I guess, I didn't really talk to them much, Alex and Alice stole me away from them to talk to the first years. All of them were proud to be Ravenclaw's expect for one, Leonard Declare sat sullen in his seat often casting looks at the house across from him, Slytherin, I looked across and caught a worried look in Morganna eye. I nodded to her before smiling and starting to talk to him. Alice and Alex were a bit surprised by this and wouldn't talk to him at all even thought they were across from each other, ahh well they'll come around....I hope  
  
I met the Ravenclaw Ghost, the Grey Lady, I can see were she got her name. While most ghosts are a ghostly blue colour, the Grey Lady is literally a Silvery Grey in colour with a Eighteenth Century dressrobe and a sombre expression on her face. I tried to talk to her but she just ignored me as she glided through the table, scaring the first years, and giving stately nods to one or two students. Later I learned, from Gut that the Grey Lady hardly ever speaks but when she does it's worth listening to her words of wisdom.  
  
Now Alan 'Gut' McCormick, he's the only sixth year who's talked to me so far without mentioning my Defence Owl mark. He's a prefect with thick black glasses like the ones I used to wear in my first year and an honest face. He kinda of reminds me of Neville a bit, he's a bit chubby but seems like a nice enough guy.  
  
Talking about Defence, guess who's the new Defence teacher, Moody. Can you believe it, turns out that he lost his leg in a duel a few months ago and the Ministry 'gently prodded' him into an extended leave of absence from Auror duties. And as a favour to Dumbledore he's here to teach for one year only.  
  
The feast as always was superb, and it was with a very full stomach that I rose and followed the first years to the Ravenclaw common room, after walking the long way round pointing out places of interest, big emphasis on the Library. We came to a tapestry that covered a whole wall, it was of a castle with large towers either side of the main doors into the castle little men wandered across the parapets on top of the walls. The Prefect said clearly 'never be caught unaware' and the doors on the Tapestry opened to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
I headed straight up to my dorm room were I'm writing this now before I head to bed, everyone else is already in bed but I can't sleep yet. Must be because it's an unfamiliar room, the navy blue hangings of the bed bear no resemblance to the blood red of Gryffindor thank god. I don't know how many times I half woken up from a nightmare, thinking I was covered in blood.  
  
*Yawn* well I think I better hit the sack  
  
Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived  
  
***  
  
Xander slowly pulled himself from the depth of sleep to wakefulness, blinking in the unfamiliar surroundings of navy Blue hangings around his four poster bed. He pushed back the covers and stepped onto the cold wooden floor before realising were and when he was. He gave a small groan as he fell back onto the bed trying to think of a way, any way he could get back to his own time, back to Gryffindor his own house.  
  
He was broken from his musings by soft laughter coming from his right he turned in that direction and saw one of his new room-mates, 'Gut' he asked to be called he thought his real name was Alan.  
  
"What's so funny"  
  
"It's just that your going to make a fine Ravenclaw student if you act like that every morning before classes"  
  
Xander gave a small chuckle in reply before getting up and getting his things together  
  
"Bathroom through there right"  
  
"Yeah but you best hurry so we can get some breakfast before you have your meeting with Dumbledore"  
  
Xander poked his head back through the doorway "What meeting with Dumbledore?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention that?" at Xander's nod he continued "Sorry, I just got to escort you to the Headmasters office after breakfast for a quick meet and greet, and then take you to your first lesson"  
  
"Oh right" Xander said as he ducked back into the bathroom Great this is perfect I can tell Dumbledore about everything that has happened to me, Sirius and the return of Voldemort wormtail and everything...  
  
Xander finished in the bathroom in record time and hurried after Alan along to winding corridor to the Commonroom Well that's one thing I don't miss about Gryffindor, Climbing up those stairs would finish me off after a hard Quidditch practise  
  
He just finished that thought when he got his first look at the Ravenclaw Commonroom, Were Gryffindor had lots of plush chairs surrounding the main fireplace, here there was only about a dozen. Instead large circular tables were dotted around the place with about ten chairs around them, making a great place to study or just talk to friends, In the centre of the table was a large blue flame that Xander remembered gave off heat but didn't burn.  
  
The floor as he noticed in his dorm, was hardwood floor instead of the usual flagstones in the rest of the castle that glinted in the firelight. Around the walls were several Bookshelves packed with books of all sizes and states of disrepair, he also thought he noticed a blackboard with some spells written on it before Alan dragged him out.  
  
"Hurry up, I want to have enough time to grab more than a slice of toast"  
  
Finally they made it into the Great Hall and sat down for a meal before Xander was ambushed from behind.  
  
"Hey Xander" two voices chorused together  
  
"Hey Alex, Alice what do you think of Ravenclaw so far?"  
  
"It's great, everyone making me feel so welcome"  
  
"Yeah my dorm mates are great... well apart from Leonard" he pronounced each syllable separately as if it was some foreign food he couldn't pronounce properly  
  
"Come on give him some time, he might be okay when you get to know him without his older brother"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
Xander seeing that he was uncomfortable Xander hastily changed the subject "So what houses are Nathan, Heather and Claire in?"  
  
"Oh yeah you didn't see it did you"  
  
"Well Nathan is in Gryffindor, like he wanted"  
  
"And Heather and Claire are in Hufflepuff"  
  
"And it's just us to in Ravenclaw with you"  
  
"With Leon...Ow, What ya hit me for?"  
  
Alice just shook her head at him  
  
Alan seeing an opening interrupted "Come on Xander we've got to go if we don't want to miss all of our first lesson"  
  
Xander quietly got up after saying goodbye to the twins  
  
"Man how do you do that?" Alan asked as they left the hall and headed to the Headmasters office  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not break your neck trying to see who says what, when they talk like that"  
  
Xander gave a small chuckle "Practise, my best friends older brothers were twins and talked like that most of the time, you get used to it after a while"  
  
They had just got to the main stairs when they heard a cry of "Oh... Shit" coming from the top of the stairs, they looked to see somebody making there way down the stairs in the fastest way possible, both Alan and Xander jumped aside and Xander thinking quickly cast a cushioning charm of the floor.  
  
"Oomph" The body said as it impacted with the floor, which promptly sank down absorbing the impact before throwing the body back up. It bounced twice before coming to a rest on the floor.  
  
"Whoa man I thought I was a goner then for sure" a feminine voice said as she got off the floor and turned round too look at them "thanks for casting that spell Gut"  
  
"Wasn't me, it was Xander" Alan replied  
  
"Xander huh?" She asked "Well thanks" she said as she took a step closer to thank him but her foot sank in the floor and bounced back sending her off balance and tumbling into Xander. Oh yeah definite female  
  
"Hey cool its still bouncy" the mystery girl said as she began to jump up and down on the floor bouncing higher and higher. Xander looked at Alan to see him staring at the girl in front of them with a smile on his face, well he was staring at part of the girl in front of them.  
  
"Hey watch this" The girl said as she jumped up and did a somersault and landing on her butt  
  
"Bet you can't do that again" Alan said  
  
"you're on!"  
  
"Wait" Xander cried "It only last for about..."  
  
-Thump- "OW! OW! OW!"  
  
"...About a minute" Xander finished "Are you okay?" leaning over her to see how she was  
  
"Yeah, I just think I broke my Butt Bone" she said as she got to her feet sending a glare in the direction of Alan, She leant on Xander "Whoa your small for a Sixth year aren't ya"  
  
"Thanks" Xander deadpanned  
  
"Opps sorry" She said with a smile sounding anything but "But you've got cool hair so it kinda makes up for it"  
  
Xander had no idea how to take that and just nodded "Okay"  
  
"Okay, I gotta go, See you two later Gut, Blue" she said as she nodded in the direction of Alan then Xander before heading off to the Great Hall  
  
"Who was that?" Xander asked when he saw that she had left them and they continued on their way  
  
"One crazy girl" At Xander's look he continued "She in Sixth year like us but she's in Hufflepuff, and one of the main reasons they haven't won the house cup for the last five years, she loses loads of points because she's so clumsy. I don't know her first name, I think her parents are the only ones that do, but everyone around here calls her Tonks"  
  
Xander stood stock still as his mind tried to process what he had just heard, Bill and Charlie he could understand, even Percy as a second year was, more or less, expected but TONKS? Sweet Merlin I'm in the same year as Tonks, Tonks is in the same year as me...? Well I've got a feeling this is going to be an interesting year  
  
"Hey you okay?" Alan asked as he realised that Xander had stopped  
  
Xander shook himself back to waking world to quickly answer "Err... Yeah just wondering why she called me Blue?"  
  
"That just Tonks, she comes up with names for people who she thinks has boring names, I shouldn't worry the name 'Xander' is interesting enough I think she was humouring you. Beside it could be worse she decide in my first year that Alan was boring so she got everyone to call me Gut"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ahh well if you can understand Tonks, or an woman for that matter, then you're a smarter than any other Ravenclaw"  
  
"No, I mean why does she call you 'Gut'?"  
  
Alan gave a small sigh as he answered "Tell me do you believe in Divination"  
  
Now it was Xander's turn to sigh as he replied "Unfortunately"  
  
Alan shot him an odd look as he continued "Well I'm kind of a Divination, I'm just not that accurate" Seeing his confused look he continued "I have never in my life made a prophesy. But sometimes I get a feeling that I should do something or go some where, for no other reason then it feel right in my Gut"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well let me give you an example..." he paused for a few seconds "Well we could of waited in the Great Hall for a few more minute but I got a feeling that we should leave there and then, and you know what happened as we was walking past the staircase, you saved Tonks from a painful, maybe fateful, fall"  
  
Xander looked at him is astonishment trying to let what he just told him to sink in "That must be useful" he said after a long pause  
  
Alan stopped in the middle of the hallway "Yeah, you've got that right" He stared at Xander as if he was looking through him before leading him into an empty classroom.  
  
Once they where both safe of being overheard he started speaking again "My family first discovered I could do this when they took me to my cousins house when I was five... everything was fine until we had to leave and I got a feeling... no a need to stay. I begged and pleaded to stay and generally threw a massive tempter tantrum until my parents decide to let me stay the night"  
  
"Death Eaters attacked our house that night" Alan spoke in a monotone that seemed to go through Xander "That was the last I saw of them"  
  
Xander didn't know what to say to this revelation "I'm sorry"  
  
Alan backed away as he hissed in a cold manner "I don't need your pity" the look in his eyes were ones Xander had seen everyday in the mirror  
  
"Not pity...Understanding" Xander whispered quietly as he gazed upon the floor where Alan once stood "My parents were killed when I was very young as well, all I can remember of them is a cold green light and a high pitched maniacal laughter" the words bounced around the empty room as Xander realised that this was the first time he had ever told anyone this aloud  
  
"Death Eaters?" Alan asked breaking the silence  
  
"Yeah or Vol...You-know-who himself"  
  
Both boy's sat in silence for a while until the bell rang telling them that the first lesson had started  
  
"Come on, we best get going to Dumbledore's office before he starts a search party"  
  
Xander gave a small laugh at the poor joke as he stood and followed Alan, as he would always be in his mind now, to the door. Alan stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Xander "You know, that's the first time I've ever told anyone about the first time I used my abilities"  
  
Xander was shocked for the second time in the last few minutes by the taller boy's admission "So why did you tell me?" he asked in barely above a whisper  
  
"Just a... Feeling in my Gut" he replied with a small smile, which Xander found himself returning.  
  
Both boys left the empty classroom with a feeling of companionship between them both thinking the same thoughts at last someone who might understand  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
Xander stood in front of the desk of the wizard that he had mixed feelings for, on one hand this was the man that tried to make sure he was safe at all time, but it was Dumbledore's molly-coddling that made Xander naïve enough to walk into a trap and everything else that happened last year or is it a few years from now... argh time travel is so confusing  
  
"...so I welcome you to our school and hope that the staff and the student body make the adjustment easier for you" Dumbledore paused for a second "As I am sure you have found with Mr. McCormick" he added with that ever present twinkle in his eyes  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now is there anything else you wish to ask?"  
  
"Yes sir" Xander let the silence grow as he worked up the nerve to tell him all about Wormtails betrayal, Sirius's wrongful imprisonment, Voldermorts return, and even his own, younger Harry's, treatment by his 'Loving' family. But the words got twisted somewhere between his brain and his mouth and came out as "How do you get to the Kitchen's sir, I only had time for a quick breakfast."  
  
Dumbledore's laughter came out in one long throaty laugh the twinkle in his eyes seemed to grow for a second as he turned back to Xander, completing missing the brief half second that he looked horrified at what he said, until his feature slid back into a happy smile that the Headmaster was now facing.  
  
"Now I normally shouldn't tell you this" Dumblemore said in a conspiracy tone "but to get into the kitchens you need to get past a painting of a bowl of fruit that's on the floor below the Great Hall" the Headmaster let this sink in for a second before adding "I'm sure a Ravenclaw can figure the way to open it if you put your mind to it"  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
"Now you best get going to class, I'm sure that Mr. McCormick is getting impatient waiting behind the door"  
  
"Yes Sir, thank you sir" Xander said as he left the office  
  
Dumbledore watched him leave with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye, the way Xander had asked that question and then run off to join his friend reminded him so much of an unforgettable duo that had been at this school several years past. Both were gone, one had, sadly, gone on the next great adventure to join the rest of his family, the other was getting just what he deserves.  
  
***  
  
Ravenclaw Common Room – After Lunch  
  
After grabbing a quick bite to eat both of them headed back to the Commonroom and sat down around one of the many tables  
  
"So Alan, I know this is Ravenclaw with all the smart people but...well...what's with all the Books?"  
  
"It's tradition" Alan said "Everytime a past Ravenclaw student writes a book, he or she will send a copy to the Common room with a little message inside, here look" He handed Xander a book from the shelf without looking and opened it to the first page.  
  
'To Ravenclaw' Xander read 'May this book help you get out of any trouble that you may find yourself 'accidentally' in'  
  
"You mean, that everyone of these books has been written by a Ravenclaw" Xander said as he looked around the room and the amount of books in awe "There must be hundreds of books in here"  
  
"Around Five hundred actually" Alan said clearly enjoying the look on Xander's face "Every year the Librarian comes up here and takes some of the older books which are slightly out of date and takes them to the main library"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah, it mean we don't really have that far to go when we want to study" he gestured to the book in Xander's hands "here I'll put that book back"  
  
Xander turned the book over in his hands and made to past it back to Alan when his eyes caught the title 'Rules, Laws, and Oaths – How to Make, and Break, them' Gut strikes again  
  
"No thanks, I'll think I'll read this one"  
  
"Fair enough" Alan said as he walked away  
  
Xander waited till he was at another table talking to some other housemates before eagerly opening the book, he flipped through the book until he got to the section about Oaths. It was only about ten minute later when he gave a small groan and slumped back in his chair.  
  
It was like this how Alan found him ten minutes before the next lesson was to begin "Come on Xander, we've got potions next"  
  
Xander rose like a zombie and placed the open book on the table for all to read as he followed Alan out of the common room. What he had just read echoed around inside his head.  
  
"All oaths are breakable, expect one, The Magi Pledge, the only known way the Pledgee is released from the oath is either by the Pledger or at a specific time in the specified in the pledge. As the pledge is based on the Pledgee magic, it is this that forces the Pledgee to submit to the Pledge, Often stopping or even changing what the Pledgee planned to say or do.  
  
"The Magi Pledge is simply to create, all the Pledgee has to say is 'I (The Pledgee's Name) Do Solemnly Swear On All My Magic...then the Pledge'"  
  
AHHHH!!! Damn it  
  
***  
  
Sorry about the delay but life doesn't slow down to let me write no matter how nicely I ask  
  
Right that's it for chapter four, quite a lot has happened in this chapter and I hope i've done Tonks justice, she was fun to write.  
  
Does anybody think I should raise the rating of this story, it wont get much worse than this chapter, a few swear words and maybe some teenage hormones out of control but should it go up from PG-13 tyo R or NC-17 (I admit I don't really know this rating system that well)  
  
Alan will be referred to as Alan but he might be called Gut by other characters, he meant to be only a small part but seems to have grown slightly and is in a way like the Boy who Lived because of his abilities so Harry/Xander can relate to him and Alan 'Gut' feels that he can relate to Harry/Xander, he just doesn't know why  
  
No before anyone asks Dumbledore doesn't know about Xander being Harry Potter, he doesn't know about Timetravel and certainly doesn't expect a fully grown Harry potter to suddenly appear before him, One or two people might think that Xander and James look similar but will dismiss it, I mainly think that people say that Harry look like his dad because of the hair, its unmistakable.  
  
And remember be a good reader, Read and review, or if you don't want to do that you can always send me money? Or a Cheeky Vimto? Please......? 


	5. Chapter 5

Time Gone Bye Chapter 5 By Imaginaryfriend101  
  
Disclaimer: Does anybody actually read these anymore, well if they do this is just to let you know Harry Potter and the Wizarding world belong to JK Rowling I only own a small share of that universe and any money that I do make on this fic is being donated to poor students who wish to see the world... Namely my Holiday Fund... Just kidding (  
  
Seeing as I don't have Internet access at home and can only get on the Internet is a for a few minutes between lectures, so I cant reply to all the reviews that I got so I'm just gonna to say thank you to everybody that review, its really given me the kick up the backside that I need to write this part. Also that's to everybody that pointed out the difference between ratings, I always thought R was a higher rating than NC17 ah well I think this is going to stay at PG13 so doesn't really matter anyway.  
  
"Blah" Speech //Blah// Thoughts  
  
Oh yeah I thinks that's about it sooooo it on with the show....  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-  
  
Xander walked in a daze towards Potions and Snape, his mind kept repeating the same line over and over again 'The Magi Pledge, the only known way the Pledgee is released from the oath is either by the Pledger or at a specific time in the specified in the pledge' Alan walked ahead of him wisely keeping silent but casting concerned looks over his shoulder in the direction of his new friend.  
  
Finally, after descending many staircases, they reached their destination and quickly found a seat.  
  
"Look just so you know, the potions professor is really... strict, doesn't really do him justice sometimes, but if you follow the rules and only speak when spoken to then you should be okay" Alan warned as they both sat down  
  
Xander nodded distractedly as he glanced around the room at everyone, the words he just read at lunch still bouncing around his head. Just then the doors slammed open and Snape made his usual dramatic entrance with his cloak billowing around him, he strode up to his desk and dumped the papers he was holding in his arms onto his desk. He surveyed the now silent room with a cool calculated gaze before he spoke.  
  
"So..." He drawled "This is the cream of the crop, the best potions makers in all of Hogwarts, well it isn't like you had any real competition"  
  
"In this class there are some of you who understand the subtle joy of creating a perfect potion" his voice took a slightly menacing tone "the rest of you are just here to get the NEWT in potions for your chosen career"  
  
"Now let see how much you remember from the last year" He swept his wand towards the board and writing appeared "On the board are ingredients for a bone-mending potion, you may begin" he paused for a second as everyone rose to gather their ingredients "Know this if I find anybody not giving their potion the proper care and attention it need they will walk out of that door never to return" He let this little bit of knowledge sink in before he barked "Well what are you waiting for...?". Everyone quickly got to work creating the potion.  
  
Xander looked at his potion then looked at the person next to him, his was lumpier. He felt someone watching him and looked up to see Snape not five feet away, Xander picked up some powdered chizpurfle and added two pinches worth. The potion turned green, he looked across and saw that the person next to him potion had turned Navy Blue.  
  
"Perhaps our new student does not understand what I mean by 'proper care and attention'" Snape said from were he was now stood directly in front of Xander in a condensing tone of voice.  
  
Xander couldn't help it, with everything that had just happened, the prophecy, time travel, the oath, he just snapped "Maybe I'll be able to concentrate better if someone wasn't looking over my shoulder all the time"  
  
The class room stopped, you could hear a pin drop as Snape ground out "Must I remind you Mr. Jackson, I am your teacher, I insist that you give me the respect I deserve, and let me teach in the manner I see fit"  
  
//Oh well... in for a Knut, in for a Galleon// "Respect cannot be given Mr. Snape, it must be earned"  
  
//Oh Merlin I'm in trouble Snape's left eyebrow is twitching just like Uncle Vernon does whenever someone says the M-word//  
  
"Get out" Was all Snape got out from his clenched teeth  
  
"Fine" said Xander as he stood up knowing that he might have pushed Snape too far, he collected his things and stormed out. //Now what// he thought to himself, he heard through the door Snape regain control of his class as he started to walk away //I could go back to the common room but I've got too much energy...so Mr Punchy it is//  
  
Xander stepped into the Room of Requirement and looked around the room, it was just how he liked it, empty except for him and Mr. Punchy the punching bag. He remembered the first time he had met Mr Punchy, it was at the Dursley's, Uncle Vernon had set up a punching bag for Dudley to train on the side of the house. Harry had been kicked out of the house and just swung a fist at the bag, he quickly remade a fist, this time with his thumb outside of his fist, and swung again, and again, and again.  
  
He pictured in his mind everyone who had ever caused him pain, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, Snape, Voldemort, Draco, Bellatrix, The faces of the people who had made his life a living hell flashed through his head as he punched away at the bag letting all his rage and pain out for the first time in years.  
  
By the time he had finished his knuckles had split and the bag had bloodstains on it.  
  
From that day on Harry and Mr Punchy became firm friends.  
  
Xander swung a quick one two combo at the bag, he instantly lost himself in the motion, sending punches at the bag and venting his anger over everything that had happened in the past months.  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-  
  
It was over an hour later when potions had finished so he had worked up quite a sweat as he made it to his next class, Defence, and slid into an empty seat near the back of the class watching the other students walk into the room not thinking twice about why Moody wasn't in the classroom yet. Xander had his wand in his hand under the desk ready for anything  
  
"You do know that you are now on Snape's bad side don't you" Alan asked from his right  
  
Xander just shrugged as he looked around the room for Moody //can't be any worse than he treated Harry... I mean me, me, I'm Harry Potter//  
  
Alan just shook his head and laughed thinking that his new friend had gotten himself into more trouble than he could handle, he noticed that Xander kept looking around for something "What are you looking for?" he asked  
  
//There no gleam off a Disillusion charm and nothing big enough to be an illusion to hide behind unless there's a hole in the wall// Xander thought, "I'm sorry can you repeat that, I wasn't listening"  
  
//So that means it either an invisibility spell or cloak//  
  
"I said why are you looking around like that, afraid that the teacher might come out and curse you" Alan asked with a hint of humour in his voice.  
  
//Moody can't cast the invisibility charm, but he's younger now, in his prime// "This is a teacher who's favourite motto is 'Constant Vigilance"  
  
He heard a soft chuckle behind and to the left of him //There!//  
  
He spun around in his chair and shouted "Smogus" a thick grey fog erupted from his wand and lay two feet off the floor and four feet in front of him. It covered everything expect a small space of floor.  
  
Xander quickly jumped forwards to avoid a bright yellow spell heading towards him and crashed into the girl sitting next to him. She grabbed onto him with a vice like grip as he knocked her off balance and she dragged him to the floor. He lay on top of her dazed for a few precious seconds before he tried to get up but by then it was too late as conjured ropes tied them together on the floor.  
  
"Well done Mr. Jackson, twenty point to Ravenclaw" Said the empty space of fog "Finite Incartum" Professor said as he removed an invisibility clock "I have to say I'm impressed, the Seventh years didn't notice I was there for half an hour"  
  
Xander quickly got up and offered his hand to the girl he had knocked over "I'm sorry about that" he said blushing from Moody compliment, the stares of the class, and the position he was just in, As Moody walked to the front of the class.  
  
"No problem Blue" The girl said as she took his hand "just remember I'm not into the kinky stuff"  
  
//Oh god, did I just jump... Tonks?// he thought as he pulled her upright  
  
As she stood next to him she whispered so only he could hear "Well not on a first date anyway"  
  
Xander redoubled his efforts to impersonate a Tomato as they both sat down.  
  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" shouted the Professor to the now quiet room, "Is one of the most important things to a good Defence. In this class you will learn that Defence against the Dark Arts is not just a class to earn a passing grade in, it is a way of life for the well prepared Witch and Wizard"  
  
"Now I feel that the best way to judge your abilities in this class is to have a friendly duel, so..." His scarred face twisted into a smile that wasn't reassuring "Everybody line up and I'll see how long you can last"  
  
Xander leaned against the wall, trying to get his face to return to its original colour, as he watched the duels. Most of the duels were average at best, most of the duellists had no flair or style and were just throwing random curses trying to get underneath Moody's defences, but there were a few noticeable duels.  
  
There was one Wizard with short dark red hair and a stocky build who created a shield charm and rapidly fired curses at his opponent using a strong offence, unfortunately he stayed still most of the time and his shield charm wasn't that strong so one well aimed curse and he was out.  
  
Then there was a small witch with long dirty blonde willowy build, she looked like a strong breeze would knock her over, but as they say looks can be deceiving. She started slow with a few probing attacks, and after a few minutes of dodging mild curses she stepped it up a notch using a combination of curses and spells that came very close to overwhelm Moody, but he disarmed her a few minutes later.  
  
"Very Good Miss Avery, and a good demonstration of one of the most important rules of Duelling, NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR OPPONENT!" his eyes flicked over to Xander as he bellowed the last part  
  
The next surprise was the girl who Xander thought was Tonks, she fired curses randomly but was moving erratically so that no one could hit her, unluckily she tripped over her own feet after a few minutes and Moody showed no mercy at her mistake.  
  
"Do you think that a dark wizard would allow you to get up and start again, well do you?" Moody half shouted at the class, when no one answered he added "Good duel bit unlucky with the footwork but it'll come in time"  
  
Xander, seeing he was next, stood up ready for another go against Moody but he just said "Wait your turn Mr Jackson, it's Mr McCormick turn now"  
  
Xander leaned back as he watched the duel take place in front of him, they both stood in the en-guard position for a few minute until Moody got tried of it and sent a quick curse to get things started which Alan avoided easily //Alan for one could be quite good// he thought to himself. //he seems to know precisely when to dodge, must be the whole Gut-instinct that he told me about// The duel lasted the longest but it was also the least action packed as both duellists used a Defensive style. But in the end Moody won again.  
  
There were several more Duels' until finally everybody had duelled, except for Xander. "Well done everyone, now we have only one duel left, could Mr. Jackson please step forward?"  
  
Xander walked to the line on the floor, aware that all the students were paying attention if they weren't before, and settled into a duelling stance opposite Moody.  
  
"Sorry lad, I'm a bit tried after all those duels" He sighed dramatically, "Oh well, do any of you want to challenge Mr Jackson then?" he asked the class, and practically before the word had finished leaving his mouth than the willowy girl stepped forwards "Yes Miss Avery, please step on the line over there and I'll begin the duel"  
  
She nodded and began to move forwards when a voice shouted out "This should be quick"  
  
"Shut up Fishy I could beat him, and you any day!"  
  
"Mr. Fisher, if you think you can do better then you can Duel the winner, is that fine with you two" The two combatants nodded and got ready.  
  
"Okay after three, one, two, three"  
  
The duel began quickly with Avery sending a few quick fire curses at him, he dodged each one as he moved, slowly but surely, to one side of the room  
  
As she cast a quick leg locker curse, Xander dodged to the side, and seeing he was in position he flicked his wand to summon something to him. The blackboard rubber flew from behind Avery and hit her hard on the left shoulder, she half turned as she gave a cry of surprise which was all Xander needed.  
  
Within seconds she was on the floor in the full body bind and her wand in Xander's hand. "Well done Mr Jackson, well thought out"  
  
"But Sir, that cheating" said a voice form the crowd and as Xander turned to look at them he noticed varying degrees of shock on many faces.  
  
"And when does I say that you cannot use the environment around you to your advantage, Miss Levison?"  
  
"I thought,... erm..."  
  
"In a informal Duel you may do anything you wish that isn't specified beforehand"  
  
"Including the Unforgivable?" asked someone in a voice barely above a whisper  
  
"Course you can" A few students shrank back at this "If you don't mind spending the rest of your life in Azakaban" he said with a broad smile. There were a few nervous titters from the crowd at his 'joke' "Right then Fisher, your up"  
  
The boy named Fisher, who was a Gryffindor from the colour of the trimming of his robes, came and stood opposite Xander, they both bowed.  
  
"Right again on three, one two... three"  
  
Fisher swept his wand in front of him as he cried "Protégé Staffus" creating a strong shield which Xanders jellylegs jinx harmlessly bounced off. He shot off a few more curses and jinxes but they were all bounced off the shield. Xander paused trying to remember the properties of the shield spell that Fisher had used, he couldn't fire spell's at him but all of Xander's spell were bouncing harmless off an invisible wall infront of Fisher.  
  
//Wait a minute... The wall shield totally protects the wizard from all side from spell's but the caster couldn't fire spells out of the wall, the only way for it to be taken down was either by the caster or...//  
  
Xander gave a truly evil smile, he had been wanted to do this since Tonks [Old Tonks] had done it in a duel against him.  
  
He quickly cast a spell and the room was plunged into darkness making it impossible to see the hand in front of your face, nevermind your opponent. He jumped into the air and silently cast the Levitation spell on him self so he floated to the ceiling which he smashed into with a thump. He bit back a holler and cast a sticking charm onto himself.  
  
He noticed that the darkness was taken shape as he moved his wand in a complicated pattern that Tonks had shown him, signifying that the Darkness spell was ending, and tapped himself on the head twice creating a feeling like a raw egg running down his face, he saw Fisher looking around for him, and suddenly he looked up right at Xander just as he felt the raw egg feeling at his feet. Xander breathed out a sigh of relief as Fisher turned away.  
  
"The chicken ran away" Fisher said to the class  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Fisher, but the classroom is sealed, no one can leave or enter without me knowing"  
  
Fisher seemed to slump for a second, then he straightened and cast the spell that Xander had cast at the beginning of the Lesson "Smogus" sending a blanket of fog in front of him that lay on the floor, Xander gave a small smile // he's a quick learner but it wont catch me up here//  
  
Fisher started moving forwards a bit, contentiously shouting "Smogus" covering the floor in fog. //Just a little bit further... a bit more//  
  
He felt a tingle as the boundary of Fisher's shield spell past over him //just a bit more... there// "STUEPFY!"  
  
Fisher fell to the floor stunned.  
  
"Well done Mr. Jackson, 'Finite Incartum'" The spells he had cast on himself were washed away and Xander fell to the floor with an 'Oomph'  
  
"Excellent use of strategy and planning, another twenty point for Ravenclaw, ten for each duel. Your Homework for next week is to give the advantages and Disadvantages of at least seven spells you used in your duel. Dismissed"  
  
As everyone left through the door casting glances back at Xander every so often Alan helped him to his feet and led him through the door.  
  
"So..." Alan drew out "What do you have next?"  
  
"Nevermind that" a voice asked from in front of them "were did ya learn to duel like that Blue?"  
  
Xander sighed "I've got healing next which is just as well cause I think I sprained my wrist when I landed" he paused and looked at Tonks "And I learnt that stuff from books mostly, and a lot of practise"  
  
"Ohhh... so you weren't trained from birth as the Ministry's secret weapon"  
  
Xander blinked as he looked at Tonks "Er... No...sorry, that not me"  
  
Tonks opened her mouth to say something, but before anything could come out Alan dragged him away towards Healing.  
  
"You know I'm really starting to hate you" he said in a joking manner as they walked along  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well first you're a new student with the air of mystery around him, then you save Tonks after breakfast, Believe me that tale been spread around Hogwarts fast. Then you shout at Snape, which almost every single student has been wanting to do for years"  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I've got a bit of a temper you see, and he pushed my last nerve"  
  
If Alan heard him he didn't show it "Then finally the Duel's in Defence... and the day isn't over yet and you're already set to be one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts"  
  
Xander didn't know what to say "Sorry"  
  
"Anyway, we're here, I've got Divination now so have fun get your arm looked at"  
  
"yes mother" Xander said with an eyeroll  
  
"And don't let the big kid push you around" he said with a large smile  
  
"Scram"  
  
"See ya"  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-  
  
Xander walked into a very familiar room, the hospital wing, he gave a small grimace as the smell of disinfectant hit him //Why did I choose this class again?// he asked himself. He moved his arm slightly that sent a jolt of pain through it //ahh that's why//  
  
He was interpreted from his musing by a voice "Hey Al....Xander right"  
  
Xander spun round already used to his new alias and found himself face to chest with the Head boy Bill Weasley  
  
"Hey Bill"  
  
"How the first day so far... Heard you Snape already had a falling out"  
  
He gave a small groan "You could say that, I...well with all the stress with the switching countries and well Snape was a good target, but other than that my day been as good as I could expect"  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"Yeah" he said with a chuckle, "Say Bill, Why are they so many Seventh years in this class"  
  
"What...oh most of them took Egyptian Magic and Curses last year, myself including, it was really interesting, did you know that Egypt has the longest running History of Magic and some of the deadliest curses come from there"  
  
"Sounds interesting //So this is were he got the Egypt bug from// but I never saw that option"  
  
"Yeah well Professor Imhotep, who taught Defence, taught the Egyptian Magic and Curses class as well and he left to study some ancient ruin that have just been unearthed, leaving the Defence position open for Dumbledore's old friend Moody"  
  
Xander was stopped from answering by Madam Pomfery starting her speech.  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-  
  
Xander walked out of the lesson twisting his arm in the air, marvelling at the painless feeling, Madam Pomfery had diverge from her normal introduction to her class and onto how to heal mild sprains as they had a practical example to show the class. People rushed past him, as he slowly walked to dinner, but he paid no heed to them as he was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
He was broken from his musings by a female voice "Xander wait up" he turn around and noticed and noticed Morganna walking towards him, "Hey, thought you might get a bit lost looking for the Great Hall, so as I'm Head Girl it's my duty to show you the way"  
  
Xander just smiled and swung his arm in front of him "lead on"  
  
"So how's your first day been?" she asked unconsciously echoing what her male counterpart had asked him at the beginning of the lesson  
  
"Okay I guess, said things I shouldn't in Potions and got thrown out of class for it but other than that fine really, you?"  
  
"Been uneventful compared to what I've heard of yours" she said with a small smile  
  
"Don't believe all the rumours about me yet" he replied  
  
They walked in silence for a few seconds until she said "I talked to Leonard, my little brother, at breakfast. He said how it was strange being in a different house than me and Aries and how everybody was a bit stand- offish with him, but who can blame them after what happened on the train"  
  
"Yeah, I've tried to get Alex and Alice to at least talk to him before they judge him"  
  
Morganna looked at him sharply when he said this, as if trying to deduce whether he was telling the truth, before continuing "Well I then went to talk to him at lunch today and it seems that someone talked to the first year Ravenclaw's and now their actually talking to him and trying to get to know him. He also mentioned how you tried to get him to join in the conversations at the welcoming feast"  
  
"like I said I don't like to judge people before I get to know them"  
  
they remained in silence until they reached the Great Hall archway when Morganna stopped him from entering by turning to him "Well, I just wanted to say thanks" she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek "Maybe I can buy you a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks the next time it's a Hogmeade weekend" with that she turned around and walked to her table leaving Xander rubbing his cheek were she had kissed him.  
  
"Yeah sure" he muttered before heading to the frantically waving Alan  
  
"What was that?" Alan demanded as he sat down  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"The kiss"  
  
"Oh... she was thanking me to get her brother settled into Ravenclaw"  
  
"And all you got was a little kiss"  
  
"Well... she said she'll buy me a butterbeer on the next Hogmeade weekend" he noticed Alan just staring at him "What?"  
  
"You know... I'm really, really hate you" Alan said in the same joking manner as before  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-  
  
Journal entry 3  
  
Okay, well the first day has been interesting and that's an understatement, First I find out that unwittingly entered a contract that I can't break meaning that I can't tell anyone about what's going to happen... there must be some way around it...  
  
Then Potions, were my luck holding true to form and I get on Snape's bad side within twenty minutes, and get thrown out. Defence was fun , but now everyone looks at me funny as if I'm going to whip out my wand and curse them (Oh..Oh... I'm getting Chamber of Secrets flashbacks) then healing which seems is going to be a very useful class, well for me anyway.  
  
But it was what happened after Healing that really threw me, somehow, and I'm not really sure how, me and Morganna (The Head Girl) are going on a date on the next Hogmeade weekend. Trust me to get asked out and not realise it, Alan was laughing for ten full minutes when I told him I had no clue that she meant 'go out' go out for a drink.  
  
Oh well, and its only the first day of School, only 2917 days left.  
  
Ohhh........Smeg*  
  
This is Harry Potter signing off  
  
[Not Xander Jackson. Harry, Harry Potter the so called Boy-who-lived and the Teen-who-was-lost-in-time when someone finds out about this]  
  
-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-\|/-  
  
* Okay I swear too mush usually so I'm going to do a Red Dwarf and whenever I think a character should swear I'll just write 'Smeg' which has no meaning expect the one you come up with in your dirty little mind  
  
Don't worry I haven't forgotten this story it's just I'm sitting my exams for my 2nd year at Uni next week and I've been revising like crazy...sometimes...  
  
Is all this Harry being called Xander getting confusing? Cause sometime I have to stop myself from writing a new character called Willow or Buffy...  
  
So what do you think... good, bad somewhere inbetween? 


	6. Chapter 6

Time Gone Bye Chapter 6 By Imaginaryfriend101  
  
Hello... Finished my exams for now so im free to write a bit more quickly, thanks for all the reviews  
  
AN – Just to be clear but Alan doesn't really hate Xander/Harry he just somewhat surprise that Harry/Xander has already fitted into the Hogwarts Hierarchy. AN2 – Right, I just figured out that Charlie must be in the Sixth year with Harry/Xander instead of the fifth that I wrote before if he has a year out of Hogwarts to get a job with dragons, Gred and Forge will start next year and Percy as I said before is in his second year, but the younger Weasley will probably not be mentioned much if at all.  
  
Disclaimer- There Once was a young man from Hull  
And he was... Somewhat filled with Bull  
He wrote a Fic  
It was really quite Slick  
But he didnt own any of it  
  
Sorry couldn't resist, write on with the story. Slick = quite good (well I like it!)  
  
The letter arrived the two days as Xander was eating breakfast  
  
'Dear Mr. Jackson' it read  
  
'Please report to Professor Snape's office for a detention tonight at 8pm  
  
Professor Severus Snape'  
  
Xander gave a small groan as he looked up at the teacher table and spotted Snape smirk at him.  
  
"What's wrong" Alan asked from next to him  
  
"Detention with Snape tonight for running out of his lesson"  
  
"Ohh, too bad" Alan said in sympathy, "Hey I think you're the first detention of the year"  
  
"Is that supposed to cheer me up"  
  
"Just thought you might like to know"  
  
"Thanks, come on you've got to show me where Wizards in the World classroom is"  
  
Xander sat down in the middle of the class and looked around the room the wall where decorated with pictures of different countries, the wizards wore different types of clothes, some wore elegant robes, others wore muggle outfits and some only wore a loincloth as they danced around a fire.  
  
He was stopped from staring contest with a Wizard that held a sword that had a glowing edge by the teacher coming into the classroom. He stood about 6ft 3 and had greying blonde hair and he had golden eyes that swept around the room, "Guten Tag Class, My name is Professor Glausten, it is my job to broaden your horizons about the wizarding world and it's vast array of cultures" he spoke with a slight German accent but his words were easily understandable and held the whole class in silence.  
  
"Many of you may not believe that this class is not very useful, but I assure you it is, Where it not for the Native American Shamans teaching European Wizards how to find their inner animal spirit then we would not of understood why the Animages ritual would not work for most wizards and there chosen animals"  
  
He paused letting the information sink in "I will begin by giving a brief description of the subjects that we will cover, no notes have to be taken, I will go over all the information in the following two years" he gave a small smile at his joke and began  
  
Although much of the subject matter was the same, Wizards in the World passed much quicker than History of Magic class and Xander soon found himself in the Library at Lunch researching Oaths, namely the Magi pledge that he had made. He had just finished reading another book that told him the same thing as before, A Magi Pledge cannot be broken, when someone sat in the seat next to him.  
  
"Hey Xander"  
  
"Oh Hi Alice, where's Alex?" Xander said looking up and seeing the quiet first year he had meet on the train  
  
"He's with Leo"  
  
"Leo?" Xander asked unbelievable  
  
"Yeah, they got partnered in Potions and now get on quite well, at the moment Leo teaching Alex wizarding chess"  
  
Xander gave a smile small "I'm glad that their trying to make a go at being friends, they've got to share a room for the next seven years"  
  
"Yeah I suppose" Alice said morosely  
  
Xander immediately took note of the tone of her voice "What's wrong"  
  
"Nothing, I'm Fine"  
  
Xander had heard those words come out of his own mouth in the exactly same tone to actually believe her "Look you can tell me and I swear I wont tell anybody"  
  
"Promise" Xander just nodded "It's just, well it silly really..."  
  
"Go on"  
  
"I...'sigh'...It's just so different... only a few months ago I was trying to remember how to spell Dinosaurs, and how many wives Henry VIII had, now I'm supposed to know the correct way to how a wand, and how many dung beetle eyes are needed in a hair lengthing potion, and I just feel, I just.... I feel as if I don't belong" Alice trailed off and looked into Xanders gently smiling face waiting for her to finish  
  
"Everyone feels like this at one time or another-"  
  
Alice cut him off "Did you"  
  
"Well, No actually, but to tell you the truth, I was pretty much glad to get away from my so-called family"  
  
"Why?" Alice asked in such an innocent tone that he found himself answering before he even thought about  
  
"Let's just say they made the Addams Family look like the Brady Bunch" He continued without even checking if she had understood his meaning "But even though I was glad to leave my family and go to a wizarding school, there were times I felt lost and confused about thing's that to most of Wizarding world is perfectly normal" He paused thinking for a second "Still do as a matter of fact" He shook his head as if to clear it "Thankfully I always had my friends to explain things to me or point me in the right direction, just like you do, I mean I bet that Heather, Claire and Nathan feel the same you do"  
  
Alice just shrugged "I don't know, Claire and Heater are best friends in Hufflepuff, and Nathan is off in his own world in Gryffindor and I hardly ever see them anymore"  
  
"What about your dorm mates?" Xander questioned lightly  
  
"They all knew each other before coming to Hogwarts and..." she trailed off  
  
"And with Alex spending time with Leo you feel left out right"  
  
Alice just nodded  
  
"Look, Alex isn't leaving you, he's just found a new friend and he's trying to get to know them"  
  
Alice just nodded again so Xander continued "But if your ever feeling alone or lost just find me or if you just want someone to talk to, I'll try to help you as much as I can"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks" Alice whispered as she got up and hugged him  
  
"Hey no problem, now why don't you find that brother of yours and tell him how you're feeling, I'm sure he'll understand"  
  
Alice untangled herself and whispered another word of thanks before bouncing away as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders  
  
Xander watched her go, hoping she'll be okay, when a new voice broke into his thoughts "Well done Mr. Jackson, maybe next time one of the first years come to me I'll send them onto you"  
  
"That's okay Morganna, I think I leave some of the first years to your tender mercies, I wouldn't want to steal your job now would I"  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, your not pretty enough to be Head Girl" Morganna stated as she slid into the chair that Alice had just vacated.  
  
Xander gave a small chuckle at her joke "So how much did you hear"  
  
"Enough, that was a nice thing you did, most of the prefects would just send them onto someone else until the poor kid gives up trying to be heard"  
  
Xander just shrugged before changing the subject "so what can I do for you, do you need a pep talk as well"  
  
It was Morganna turn to laugh with a gentle, tinkling sound "No I just wanted to know more about Hogwarts newest enigma, what's the Alexander Jackson story"  
  
"What are you some sort of reporter or some thing?"  
  
"Nope just interested"  
  
"Not much to tell really"  
  
"Is that so" she said disbelievingly, "What about that 'so-called' family of yours"  
  
Sigh, "So you heard more than enough"  
  
"I think I heard just enough"  
  
"Well I was adopted, I never knew my birth family" That wasn't exactly a lie"and the family I was left with weren't the nicest people in the world" understatement"Muggles who hated anything supernatural, so when I went to Salem Academy they weren't too pleased and they became worse. One of my teachers found out about my homelife and he decided to take custody of me in my third year, He was the one who organised that I come to Hogwarts, his old school, thought it might be better for me"  
  
"So you live with him now"  
  
"No... there was an accident just before my OWLs, and he..." Xander fought to get the word out "...Died"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry" she said in sympathy  
  
Xander had no reply to her sincere condolences so simply shrugged  
  
"So what about friends" Morganna asked to change the subject and was surprised at the change in his features when he smiled He really should smile more often  
  
"Yeah, Ron and Hermione, My two best friends. Me and Ron made a right pair, we were always getting into trouble, or more often than not trouble found us, but Hermione was always there being the voice of reason, making sure that we didn't get into too much trouble" Xander sighed thinking back over the last five years "I should of really listened to them more often" he said lost in thoughts that was broken by Morganna soft words.  
  
"What no one special, like a girlfriend maybe"  
  
Xander was staring into space as he replied so missed the almost predatory gleam in her eyes "There was this one girl who I went out with last year, but it ended badly, I don't think she was totally over her old boyfriend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Xander turned to face her "Yeah, I heard she was going out with someone else at the end of last year and I was happy for her" I wonder what wrong with MorgannaHe thought she's got the same expression on her face that Ron gets when he just wakes up and someone mentions Breakfast  
  
"Were the two of you close" Morganna said sliding her seat closer  
  
"Err... well, We kissed ones or twice" he muttered feeling uncomfortable but not wanting to move  
  
"Only once or twice, well, we'll have to do something about that" Morganna said with a deviously grin as she reached a hand to stroke hair all the while leaning closer  
  
Xander found himself leaning towards her until their lips gently touched.  
  
Suddenly Morganna sat up "Well got to go, I've got Transfiguration next" she paused as she looked at his dumbfounded expression "Maybe we can continue that later"  
  
Xander just nodded so she turned away with a satisfied smile murmuring something that sounded, to Xander ears at least, like 'So cute'  
  
How long after Morganna left did Xander sat there, he didn't know but all too soon, eight o'clock rolled around and he found himself making his way to the Dungeons to Snape's classroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter"  
  
He inched open the door and stepped into the classroom.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Jackson, it's a pleasure, I hope you will be able to stay for your full detention today instead of walking out again"  
  
Xander stopped himself from saying what he thought Don't you mean when you threw me out you gitHe paused mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say "Sir, I would like to apologise for what I said that day. I was under a lot of stress having to change countries and schools, I found out some unpleasant news just before your lesson. And you were the first person that said something to upset me and well I just, lost my temper sir" he took a deep breath "I'm sorry sir"  
  
Snape looked at him shrewdly for a second before nodding and saying "Apologue accepted, I'm going to give you one more chance, which is more than most students get, But if you ever speak back to me in class ever again I will not hesitate to throw you out this class never to return, understood" he waited for Xander to nod before adding "I want you to brew the potion that you were suppose to last lesson, Do Not Fail" he ended with a note of Finality  
  
Xander got to work as Snape started marking papers, mentally thanking himself for reading up on the potion before the lesson I knew he would make me do thisand within 40 minutes he was done. He carefully bottled the potion and brought it to the front were Snape looked it over.  
  
"Yes" he drawled "Well done, you may leave"  
  
As Xander packed away he wondered why Snape let him go so early, Maybe I'm expecting too much, after having Snape nit-pick me, as in The Boy-who- lived and James Potters Son?  
  
As his was heading to the door Snape voice stopped him "By the way, During the first lesson I paired people together based on there potion making ability, because I was unable to see your work I could not pair you with anyone" he smiled smugly "so, unfortunately, you will have to work alone for the rest of the year"  
  
Xander was gob-smacked, he was expected to do two people work all year but he knew he couldn't say anything so he simply went back to the Ravenclaw Common Room  
  
Journal Entry 4  
  
Another day gone, just too many left to go, sigh.  
  
Had a quick detention with Snape, thought I got away too easy, so just as I was about to leave he decided to tell me that I now got to do all my potion work that is usually in a group by myself. It just so unfair and something I should of expected Snape to do. Ah well I show him I can still do it.  
  
But that wasn't the most shocking thing of the evening, oh no, that honour lies solely on the event that happened at the Library...Morganna, The Head girl, Kissed me!  
  
She Kissed me, I mean I know we're supposed to go to Hogmeade together because she kind of asked me in a roundabout way, but she never actually came right out and said we were a couple or anything. She just kissed me. I was shocked and surprised, I had no idea of what to do, and it was over before it really began, But I got to admit it was better than Cho.  
  
She Kissed me, Not the Boy-who-lived, Not Harry Potter, just plain old Harry, well Xander but you know what I mean. I always knew that girls looked at me that way sometimes but there was always a little voice in the back of my head asking me why they were interested, is it because of my Fame, my Money, my Pedigree, or is it because they like me...  
  
Morganna Declare Kissed Me.  
  
Harry Potter AKA AleXander Jackson AKA the Boy-Who-Morganna-Kissed  
  
[AN- I was going to end it here but it's a bit short so EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT]  
  
It was several days later and Xander was sat at one of the Tables in the Ravenclaw common room, Alan was sitting next to him and both were doing there homework, well at least one of them was. The other only pretend as his thoughts drifted to a Blonde haired, blue eye Head Girl.  
  
What is going on with her, Are we going out or notThey had shared a few more kisses, but mostly spent their time getting to know one another at a level above friend but not quite anything more.  
  
He felt a tugging on his sleeve and looked down at Alice's round face "Xander are you busy"  
  
"not at all, I need something to take my mind off this...err" he looked down at the book in front of him "Charms work"  
  
"More like Morganna" came Alan's voice  
  
Xander just raised a finger in warning and Alan just smirked in reply "So Alice what can I do for you"  
  
She took a deep breath and said in a rush "Their was a notice saying that we had flying tomorrow at noon and I've no idea how to fly a broom and the books aren't that helpful teaching me and I'm going to make a fool of myself"  
  
"Hey it's okay, quite a few students have never touched a broom before coming to Hogwarts and they all learn to fly pretty well, and most of the students who say they can fly perfectly are usually full of hot air" He could tell that she wasn't convinced so added "Do you want me to teach you the basics now?"  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Course, it's been a while since I've been flying, can't wait to be back in the air"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"It's allright, come on lets go" And so they made there way down to the Quidditch pitch and the Broom Locket "Right I think this is a good broom for you Alice" he said handing her an old Swiftstick  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Well it's pretty new and none of the bristles are bent" He didn't mention that while it easy to ride it was no comparison with the speed of the Nimbus 1500 that he picked up for himself  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Come on, lets fly" He said and lead her out onto the pitch "Good now put the Broom on the floor and place your hand over it, that's it, now say up"  
  
"Er...up"  
  
The broom didn't even twitch "No, Say it again but this time sound more confident, I found that the more confidant the rider, the better the Broom responds"  
  
"Okay" she said with a breath "UP!" the broom jumped into her hand "I did it"  
  
"Excellent, now you hold the broom like this and sit on it like this" he demonstrated, and she quickly followed his instructions "Perfect, now I want you to kick off and rise gently into the air like this" he said as he rose four feet into the air "Don't worry I'll make sure you don't fall"  
  
"Oh...don't worry he says" she muttered as she rose to meet him  
  
"Great, now if you tilt the Broom like this...."  
  
For the next half hour he showed Alice the basics of flying until they both touched back down to Earth and he told Alice to put her Broom back in the locker while he flew around a bit more.  
  
Alice quickly ran back to the Locket were her brother and Leo ran to meet her "hey Alice" Alex called to her "How come you get extra lessons"  
  
"I asked" she said simply putting the broom away, "you could have joined us but I didn't know where you two were"  
  
"We were just talking in our Dorm room weren't we Leo,...Leo?" he looked at Leo to see him looking back at the Quidditch pitch a expression of awe on his face "Huh what...Whoa" he said as he turned around and followed Leo's gaze to find Xander dive almost straight down  
  
"What so amazing you guys-"his sister screamed when she saw him diving to near to the ground, miraculously he pulled up and pause looking at the ground which was only about two meters below him, before shooting off again.  
  
"he is one seriously good flyer" Leo mumbled  
  
"That he is" said a thoughtful voice from behind them.  
  
Xander pulled up on the broom and out of his dive, he paused and looked down at the ground below him Hmm, I didn't have to pull up as quickly as I did, this broom is better than I thoughthe thought to himself before flying off.  
  
It was an exhausted Xander who landed gently on the ground an hour later. "Nice flying"  
  
He turned to find two people in Ravenclaw robes behind him, a young man at 6ft4 and dark hair, and a woman with glasses who stood at 5ft7 who's light brown hair framed her face. But it was the golden pin on the woman's left breast that stood out most to Xander Quidditch Captain  
  
"Thanks, er..."  
  
"Oh Sorry, this is Matt Jenkins, and I'm Isabelle Yasin, and your Xander Jackson, we were just wondering if you played Quidditch at all"  
  
"Yeah, Seeker" he answered their unasked question and didn't miss the way their eyes lit up when he said he played Seeker.  
  
"What's your fastest catch?"  
  
Xander shrugged "Erm...Somewhere between 13 and 14 minutes"  
  
"No I mean in a proper match, not during practise"  
  
"So did I" he couldn't miss the maniacal smile slide across their faces  
  
"How many matches have you caught the snitch in?"  
  
"Seven, I think"  
  
"Out of how many" Matt put this in as Isabelle had a glazed look in her eye, kind of like the one Wood used to get  
  
"Eight, why do you want to know?"  
  
"You've caught the snitch seven out of eight times?" Disbelief could be heard plainly in her voice  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Please say your going to try out"  
  
"We really need you for our team"  
  
"There's only us two left from the old team"  
  
"And we need to fill up the old spots"  
  
Xander managed to keep up with the way Isabelle and Matt talked only thanks to years of practise by the Weasley Twins, "I haven't got a Broom" he said quickly, it felt slightly wrong to play on another team.  
  
"You can borrow mine for practise, and if you make the team we'll find one from somewhere" Offered Matt "If theres any chance for someone else take the place of Seeker instead of me I'll take it"  
  
"Matt's a Chaser at heart" supplied Isabelle  
  
Xander nodded to show he understood but Isabelle mistook what he was nodding for, "Great, tryouts are Saturaday at Noon, it's just a formality really if what you said is true"  
  
"Thanks, I been dreading having to be Seeker, see you at the Tryouts" and with that they both turned away back to the Castle.  
  
Fin chapter 6  
  
Thank God that over, this chapter was a right pain in the aaaaaaahhhh.....Neck to write, I been trying to do this since I finished the exams but I found a lot of trouble with it. The main problem was that I had no real plan of what would happen and how in this part, and while some of the stuff may seem not important, it sets the scene for things to happen in the future.  
  
Sorry no Tonks in this Chapter, she'll appear more often in later chapters, but for the moment Morganna is digging her claws into Harry/Xander, and Harry/Xander just confused, first real girlfriend with no Hermione to talk to about how the Female mind works...poor guy.  
  
This will be Honks in future, but not till after Christmas (story time [and maybe in the real world too if I don't knuckle down]) the way I'm planning, expect some ups and downs for Harry/Xander and Tonks before they get together, and even after.  
  
Quidditch matches, I think eight is right, he had 2 in first, 2 in second, all 3 in third, non in fourth, and 1 in fifth, I think, if I'm wrong let me know  
  
Thanks to all the reviews, I changed a little bit in the first chapter and the pledge, I never really liked it myself to being with, and someone offered a solution that I thought would work better so thanks d-scribe.  
  
That's it for now, I'm hoping to get the next chapter of 'Found Out' out in two weeks, then I'll start the next chapter of this. Remember leave a review...please...pretty please with sugar on top? 


	7. Chapter 7

Time Gone Bye 7

By Imaginaryfriend101

Disclaimer: See previous chapters I can't be bothered to write a new one for each chapter

Sorry about the delay for this chapter, I've just started a new job and all I want to do when I finish is veg so I've been putting this off, But no longer

Your probably right about 13-14 minutes being too long for Harry's fastest catch I think it should be closer to 7 or 8 minutes (remember a lot happened in that match) I also spent ages going through my Quidditch through the ages book (printed for Comic Relief) trying to find the fastest time for catching the snitch, I gave up in the end and put the book down and saw it printed on the back, doh it was 3 ½ seconds be Roderick Plumpton in 1921

Yes there will be more Tonks in this chapter, which we should be getting to... so on with the story

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Journal Entry

Ugh... Just finished my potion homework, it's hard trying to do it myself, but it helps that Snape is not being overly nasty to me after my Detention. I think that apologising to him was a good idea, but he has warned me (and the rest of the class) that if anyone slips under an Acceptable for three consecutively homework's than they're out no excuses. Luckily I've managed so far but with the Class going onto work that I haven't done yet in my future sixth year I don't know how much longer I can last.

On to other news, Isabelle was right, the tryout's was just a formality really, there was only two other contenders a fifth year who didn't fly too well and seemed to be paying more attention to Isabelle than to finding the snitch, and a second year who was okay, but not good enough yet. Isabelle organised it that I give the second year (a girl by the name of Kira Plumpton, who's name sounded familiar) seeker lessons and she'll let me fly her broom, a brand new Cleansweep 7, for practise and matches so that's okay.

In other lesson I'm progressing okay, mainly thanks to the fact that I've already done most of the lessons. I wish that Hermione was here helping me study, but at the moment she's 7 years old...sigh...I miss them, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, hell I even miss trading barbs with Draco. I've made new friends in Alan, Bill Weasley, Tonks, the first years I met on the train who have started to come up to me if they have a problem (I think they've adopted me as their big brother) and of course Morganna, who I'm confusedly dating. But no one will replace my old friends from the future.

And Speaking of Morganna, it's the Hogmeade weekend tomorrow and our first official date, I'm so nervous that I'll screw it up, I mean we've kissed a few times but not much else and she just laughs at the face I make when she hold my hand in public and says I'm too shy, but I cant help it.

God look at me, give me a Duel with a Deatheater and I'm raring to go, a date on the other hand....

I think I'll take Hagrid's advice "What will come will come, and I'll meet it when it does" and I think I will end on that note, I'll write later telling you how it went, but for now I've just got to decide what robe to wear

Harry Potter/AleXander Jackson

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Xander and Morganna strolled down the main street of Hogmeade hand in hand the former managing to appear not too shocked and amazed at the simple sign of public affection as the latter tried not to giggle.

They had both just come out of the Three broomsticks after touring the local shops, just doing some window-shopping. Xander wished he could of bought her the scarf she was admiring in Madam Spinnet's clothes shop but he didn't have the kind of money that he used to have as Harry, still he managed to pay for a meal for her in the Three Broomsticks. He fingered his almost empty moneybag I suppose I'll have to take Tom up on the offer of a job over Christmas if I want to get everyone presents and myself a proper broomhe thought as they walked over to a small crowd of people around the town hall

"What happening Bill" Morganna asked of her red headed counterpart who had just walked out from the throng of people

"That new band the Weird Sisters are doing a gig in Hogmeade at the begin of November" He paused for a second before adding "In three weeks time while we're still at Hogwarts" he said as he watched Morganna face fall

"Oh that just great, I really like the 'Sisters, what Squib decided to organise it for when we're at school and can't to go" Morganna lamented

"I Know" said a girl with Black hair and bright yellow eyes as she walked up to the group beside Alan "Whoever decide that was the dumber than the guy who invented homework"

"Oh hey Tonks, Alan" Bill said before he continued the conversation "I agree, I wish we could go to see it, The Weird Sisters are supposed to always put on a good show"

"We could always sneak out" Alan put in his two Knuts

It was Morganna who answered "Too risky, they're wards on the main entrances telling the teacher if someone sneaks out, or back in after a late night"

"But I'm sure the Head Boy and Girl know of a way to get into Hogwarts without anyone noticing, I remember hearing about a secret passage out of the school on the second floor, I was never able to find it" Tonks said ruefully

"Yeah we know of the secret passages out of Hogwarts" Bill said and as he saw the glimmer of hope in Tonks and Alan's eyes brighten added "But Filch and a few teachers know about both of them as well" making the light seem to dull

"Erm...Excuse me but both, as in only two secret passages out of Hogwarts" Xander spoke up for the first time and as Bill nodded he continued "I thought Filch knew about four of them"

It was Tonks who asked first "There are FOUR secret passages out of Hogwarts?"

"Well there's seven actually"

"How do you know about them?" Morganna asked as she gave him a shrewd look

"Remember the teacher I told you about who organised for me to come to Hogwarts" at Morganna nod he went on "He wanted me to be prepared, and knowledge of the passage ways was something he thought I should know" the half-truth seemed to slip more easier passed his lips with all the practise he had been getting

"That's how you always get to class before me" Alan exclaimed

Xander nodded as Tonks interrupted whatever he was going to say "Wait a minute, if you know seven passageways and Filch only knows four, that means that we have access to three different ways out of Hogwarts that no one knows about" she ignored Morganna whispered comment of 'Dense Hufflepuff' "We could actually do it,... couldn't we?"

Silence descended on the groups as they thought it over, before it had just been idle speculation, now though...

It was Bill who spoke up first "As Head Boy I have to say no, But I'm a Gryffindor first and foremost so I'm all for it"

"It could be fun" was all Tonks said with a shrug as she attempted to hide her enthusiasm

"I know I shouldn't do this, but being able to say that I went and got one over the teacher's by sneaking out is too tempting" Morganna said "Besides it's the 'Sisters" she added as if that explained it all

"I guess you'll need someone to keep a level head" Alan said nonchalantly but everyone could tell he wanted to as much as everyone else, and then they all turned towards Xander who just nodded to agree to go

Besides it isn't as dangerous as some of the stuff I've done, hell Sirius said he and Dad did this all the time when they we're kids

"Right then its agreed, we're going to sneak out of Hogwarts and go to the Weird sisters gig. But only us five, no inviting anyone else to come" Morganna proclaimed herself the planner of this little escapade and seeing Bill about to speak up she stood firm "No, the more people who know then the greater the chance we get found out" they all regretfully agreed

"Okay, Xander are you sure you know a way out of the school"

"Yes" was Xander's one word answer to Morganna question

"Great, well I go and get my ticket, then I have to go and play nice with My Mother and Leonard so I'll see you later" Morrganna said as she leaned in for a chaste kiss with Xander before turning and walking off leaving a blushing Xander behind

"Aww, he's shy" Tonks said in a babyish voice as she pinched his cheek

"Gerroff Tonks" Xander said as he pulled away and rubbed his sore cheek "So what are you three doing now?" he asked to change the subject

"Well I guess I'm going to Gringotts to get some money for the tickets to the gig" Bill said with a sigh

"Me too" Alan added

Xander felt a feeling of dread come over him "How much do they cost?" he asked dreading the answer

"Just under four Galleons, why"

"I don't have enough, all I have is this" Xander said as he poured out his moneybag into his hand

Alan and Bill looked at each other until "Ill pay for you this time, but don't expect a Christmas present from me" Alan offered

"Thanks" Xander said gratefully

"We best be going, Tonks you coming?" Bill said as he began walking away

"No thanks" Tonks called back to him "I keep a secret stash at my house" she told Xander as Bill and Alan disappeared from view "Do you want to come with while I go get it" she offered seeing as he was left alone

"Yeah thanks"

They walked in silence down one of the side streets until Tonks broke it, "So your pretty quiet today Blue, don't you want to talk to little old Tonks?" she asked as she battered her eyelids

"What, no, I mean yes I do want to talk to you, I just don't know what to talk to you about" I don't know how to act round the young version of Tonks, when I'm in a group I can get by, but us being one and one... he thought to himself before adding "I doubt you want to talk about our Defence work" he replied with a laugh at Tonks Grimace thinking back to how he ended paired up with Tonks in Defence

_Flashback_

It was just after the second week at Hogwarts and I'm already in troubleXander thought to himself as he approached Professor's Moody office. He paused outside his door trying to get his breath back, he had run all the way from the Ravenclaw common room, it probably didn't help that he had just had his first Quidditch practise. He knocked on the door and was met with silence, he was about to know again when a voice called out "Come in Lad and close the door behind ya, I forgot how drafty this old castle was"

Xander cautiously walk through the door and examined the room, The walks held one or two dark detectors, but not as many as the false Moody had in his office, it was also brighter than the false Moody office, making it impossible for someone to hide in a dark corner.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Xander asked

Moody held back a wince "I aint no Professor, either call me Sir of Moody got that kid" Xander nodded with a confused expression, Moody must of noticed as he carried on "The only reason I took this job was Dumbledore needed a favour, and as the Ministry decide I needed an extended leave after..." he reached down and tapped his wooded leg "...Well I thought why not" he paused "Well kid, take a seat" he said as he gestured to a chair in front of the desk

Moody waited for Xander to sit down before he broached the subject he had called Xander here for "Now usually, in your sixth and seventh year you are paired up with someone else in your classes, you might of noticed it happen in other classes" Xander was about to say yes he had, but Moody carried on before he had a chance "Well you see I've got a problem, in this class there's an odd number of students, meaning either a group of three or someone working by themselves, which would you prefer"

Xander blinked in shock, and finally managed to get out an intelligent "Wha..?"

"Mr. Jackson, you're the only student I feel comfortable with leaving them to work by themselves for the next two years so you can choose that, but if you want to work in a group of three I wont make it easy on you, I'll pair you with the two students who need the most work do you understand"

"Er...yes I understand, can you give me a second to think about it" he asked

"Lad I'll be surprise if you didn't think about it"

If I work by myself I can work at my own pace and move ahead instead of having two people dragging me down, but with opponents I can practise duelling, or well dodging to begin with, and if I teach them like the DA it helps cement my own knowledge. I probably wouldn't be able to handle Defence by myself on top of potions as well so it's pretty obvious what I should choose

"I'll think it's best if I work in a group of three" he told the Professor in front of him

"Are you sure" Moody asked and received an affirmative answer "Good"

"Good?" Xander asked puzzled

"Yes Good, willing to help others, even if it means that you might be inconvenient, is a sign that you'll make a great Auror" Moody answered with a slight smile

_End Flashback_

Since that day Xander had been paired with Alan (who was good at the theory but not so good with the practical) and Tonks (who was good at the practical but not so good with the theory) it made the groups a good mix and they worked well together, but it didn't stop Xander from being nervous of saying the wrong thing to Tonks, something that she had begun to notice.

"Aww come on Blue, talk to me" She whined "I know" she said striking a pose as if she just had a massive brainwave, and with that her features started shifting to the features of Morganna Declare "Is this better" she said with a smile

Xander just stopped and grabbed her arm twisting her around to face him "Don't do that, please, not Morganna" he quietly said to her

"Okay, so who do you want me to be instead?" she said with a smile ignoring the hand on her arm holding her gently

And with that Xander realised something I don't think I've ever seen Tonks with her own face since I've been here, everytime I see her she looks like someone differentXander paused getting his thoughts together before he replied "The person that I want you to look like is..." he leaned closer and whispered in her ear "...Nymphadora Tonks" he backed away from her and let go of her arm as her face shifted into a younger version of the Tonks that he used to know but still with the blonde hair of Morganna

He waited till she finished and then said "Thanks, I don't like people pretending to be someone they aren't around me" he explained "Why don't you look this way all the time?" he asked

Tonks gave a shrug not looking at him, "Not many want to see this boring old mug" she said as she gestured towards her face in answer

"Hey its not boring, it's unique, it's yours and no one else's just cause other people would rather you be someone else doesn't mean that you have to hide behind a morph, and if you still think it's boring try changing your hair to something wild like short and hot pink or something"

"Now there's an idea" Tonks said with a grin as they started walking again, and she changed her hair like he suggested it, "Hey how do you know my first name anyhow?"

Xander was startled by the sudden change of subject and it took him a second or two to make up a lie "When I was getting paired up for Defence Moody told me who I was going to be with beforehand, with your full names" he said with a grin

"Hey no fair, don't make fun of the dreaded name" Tonks complained

"Sorry"

Tonks looked at him for a second before saying as she waved a finger in front of his nose "You better be or I'll be upset"

"Oh no anything but that, we cant let Miss Tonks be Upset can we" Xander cried in mock horror as he followed her round a bend laughing and joking with her the rest of the way

"We're here" Tonks said putting an abrupt end to Xander rant about Potion Master in general and Greasy ones in particular "So what do you think?" she asked making a wild motion with her arms

To Xander it looked like the least Wizard building on the street, in fact he could imagine the two storey brick house appearing on a Muggle street. The only thing that marked it as a Magical house was the fact that it was in a tree.

An oak tree.

Ten feet off the ground.

"Welcome to the Tonks Treehouse" Tonks said proudly walking up the path to the tree, and pushing a knot on the treetrunk which made a branch lower down and form a type of stair/path to the front door "Me Mum's an expert in Herbology" She said as way of explanation.

Xander moved his head up and down dumbly as he whispered "Wow" in awe, making Tonks smile, which he couldn't see as she was in front of him, widen in pride. They both entered the main hall and Tonks immediately headed towards the mirror "Hey your right Blue, this looks cool, note to self always listen to the king of cool" she said as she bowed to him in mock respect

"The king of cool?" Xander asked bemused "I didn't think I rated much more than a Lord, a Duke at most"

"Yeah but king of cool sounds better" she said with a teasing grin, "Just give me a minute to get my money from my room, there should be food in the kitchen if you want something"

Xander tried to say thanks but she was already gone, leaving him to wander into the kitchen and help himself to a glass of pumpkin juice, he was just in the process of cleaning the glass out in the sink when a voice call from the backdoor "Okay I know your not my Nymphie, she would never wash up willingly"

"Mum, don't call me that in front of my friends" Tonks wailed from behind him as he took in Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, she had the long Black hair that the black family was famous for and the same eyes as Nacrissa Malfoy, in fact she looked almost like a twin of the Malfoy matriarch, but they couldn't be more different in style. Where Nacrissa always looked so pristine and posh whenever Harry had ever seen her, Andromeda simply didn't. Her hair was mussled, she had a friendly smile on her face, a smudge of dirt on her face where she had wiped it with her even grubbier hands and her robes looked like simple day to day wear not the expensive looking robes that Nacrissa seemed to prefer.

"What don't you want me to call you dear, Nymphie?" Mrs Tonks teased her daughter to which her daughter gave a scream of rage/embarrassment "So dear aren't you going to introduce me to your friend"

"Mom, this is Xander Jackson the new kid in school and an expert in DADA, Blue this is my Mum, Andromeda Tonks, expert in embarrassment"

"Pleased to meet you Xander, please call me Andy"

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tonks" he caught the way she was looking at him "Sorry... Andy"

"So... you and Xander are friends" she asked Tonks making both children blush bright red at what she implied.

"No, mum Xander just a friend, and my partner in Defence, helping keeping my grade up" Tonks tried to explain as she fought her blush

"Really, well I'm glad someone is helping my daughter in that class, it's the second most important class next to Herbology" Andy said with a smile, She caught the way Tonks was looking at her "Well if you need me I'll be out in the back garden"

"Come on lets get out of here before she find the baby photo's" Tonks said as she grabbed his arm to drag him out.

"Hey that could be interesting" Xander joked but quickly shut up as the grip on his arm tighten painfully "Okay, okay lets go"

And with that they left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay that's it for chapter 7, next chapter sneaking out to a club for a fun time, what did you all think of Tonks, and her Mum...

These last two chapters have been very dialogue heavy, hopefully the next chapter won't be but I suppose we'll have to wait and see...

Remember Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Time Gone Bye Part 8

By Imaginaryfriend101

Long time since I last updated and for that I plead that you forgive me from the heart of my bottom, but I've been writing other stuff for a while and I'm starting a new (hopefully longterm) story at the mo which will be an AU where someone else raises Harry instead of the Dursley's. And that's all your getting for now so ;p

Someone brought up the question of why Ravenclaw (AGAIN! sigh) theres no real reason for Ravenclaw it doesn't effect the overall plot of the fic at all, It just I've seen too much of Gryffidor!Harry and Slytherin!Harry that I wanted to try writing something else. Plus no one knows what Ravenclaw is like so it gives me a lot of freedom to write, and allows Harry to make friends with others outside his house in both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

And how comes Ravenclaw when he's never shown any Ravenclaw qualities. Well the end of Fifth year brought some big changes for Harry, Sirius and a lot of other stuff, but imagine for a minute that your Harry at the ministry watching Voldermort and Dumbledore Duel, performing feats of magic that you cannot imagine doing. Then imagine not six hours later being told that you're the only one who can defeat one of them... wouldn't you want to learn more? Or is it just me?

I hope that answers your questions once and for all sorry if it a bit too much of a rant but I've had these question for a while and I thought I had strained out my reasoning or lack thereof

As always "Speech" and ((Thoughts))

Anyhow on with the story

Journal entry

Well just finished my first Quidditch match for Ravenclaw and We WON, just. We were against Hufflepuff and it was a great date for flying but our team only had two remaining players and everyone could tell, the Chasers teamwork was terrible and its only due to Isabelle as Keeper that we managed to keep the scores close enough for me to catch the snitch in time. In the end it was Ravenclaw 170 to Hufflepuff 160 so now I'm the hero of Ravenclaw.

It feels strange to be playing Qudditch for Ravenclaw, I keep looking around for the familiar Red and Gold uniform of Gryffidor, but no it's the Blue and Bronze uniform I'm wearing now and I've got to remember it. That reminds me our next match is a Month after Christmas Break against Gryffidor, it'll be a hard match if there game against Slytherin is any indication, they totally creamed those snakes and there seeker Charlie is unbelievable, I'm honoured that people used to compare me to him after seeing him fly.

Change of topic time, classes are okay as usual, except for Potions. I'm having to spend an hour on it per night just to keep up at an A level, I'm really missing the whole having a partner to help you thing that Snape made sure I didn't get, I really shouldn't of shouted at him during my first lesson.

My extra lesson are going good as well, in Healing we're doing pretty small stuff at the moment, The Diagnostic spell, how to heal bruises and small cuts and a few potions. But it's Wizards of the world, which is really interesting, We're learning how different cultures learnt to understand magic, where each branch of magic came from and how it was developed. It's like History of magic but without the boredom.

Well that's most of the Normal news now for the not-so-normal news, Tonight is the night of the Weird Sisters gig and we're going to do it. Me, Morganna, Tonks, Alan, Bill are going to sneak out and go to it. I already checked out the passageway behind the Mirror on the third floor and luckily it hasn't caved in yet, even more luckily it opens in the alley up behind the three broomsticks so we don't have to sneak back into Honeydukes to get back.

I just hoping that we don't get caught

Xander...Dammit I'm so used to signing my name like that, oh well

Harry Potter

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Xander crept down the hallway, with Alan by his side towards the Mirror on the Third floor that hid the secret passage they planned to use to escape Hogwarts for one night of forbidden fun. They slipped pass the last corner and came face to face with an irate Head Girl and a eager Tonks

"Where on earth have you two been" Morganna began "And they say that it's witch's who take longer than Wizards" she hurrmphed

"Sorry Morganna, but we had to wait until no one was watching the common room entrance to sneak out" Xander tried to placate his Girlfriend? And seeing it wasn't working he changed the subject "Where's Bill"

She gave him a look that told him she had noticed, she wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, as she replied "He had to attend a meeting with McGonagall for the Head duties"

"Oh" Xander replied "Hows long he going to be"

"He should be here –"

"Thank god you haven't left yet" a out breath Bill Weasley said as he ran round the corner and skidded to a stop his hair flapping behind him... wait a second

"What you done to your hair" Alan was the one to ask, instead of the normal short cut that the Head boy usually wore his hair hung down to his shoulders, the same cut that Xander recognised from the future.

"Oh well" he said nervously "I thought that I'll do something different for the occasion so no one will recognise me" Bill said "What do you think?"

"It looks...Good" Morganna said slowly as she took it in

"Yah, House colours" Tonks cried happily as she changed her shoulder length hair to yellow with black streaks in it "Now it's just you two"

Xander shook his head at her enthusiasm as he opened the mirror and led the way, listening her try to persuade Morganna and Alan to change their hair colour. It was a testament to Tonks stubbornness that by the time they emerged from the tunnel Morganna's had silver hair and Alan's had Black hair that shone blue in the light.

They quickly made it to the nightclub and pass the Hexers (Wizard Bouncers) with just a few knowing looks, they probably guessed they were students, and found a table.

"So what does everyone want" Tonks asked collecting everyone's order and making her way over to the bar, only she hadn't asked Xander what he wanted, ((In fact I don't think she's spoken to me all night)) he thought to himself. He turned to his left to face Alan, Morganna and Bill was on his other side, and asked "Have I upset Tonks or something?"

Alan gave an amused chuckle "It might have something to do with your victory over Hufflepuff last week" he said over the noise of the bar "Tonks is a real big Quidditch fan" he elaborated.

Xander just gave a small grumble and got up "I'm going to get myself a drink" he shouted to Morganna before he made his way over to the bar and managed to fight his way through the horde infront of it to stand next to Tonks, who he saw had just finished ordering her last drink of a butterbeer in a glass for herself. Making it only four drinks on the tray that she took back to their table.

((Man, petty or what)) he thought to himself as he waited to be served, he didn't have to wait long "Whattda want?"

"Just a Butterbeer"

The bartender waved his wand and a bottle flew onto the counter in front of him and the top popped off "Anything else?"

((What the Hell it's been a while)) he thought as he ordered a drink that the Twins had got him after Sirius "Yeah a shot of Dragon's Firewhisky"

"Kid you Old enough for that" The bartender asked dubiously

"Yes" Xander said with a hint of finality as he glared at him daring him to refuse, the bartender just shrugged and served him a shot.

Xander raised the shot into the air ((What was it Moody always used to say... ah yes))

"To fallen friends, May their memories always burn brightly" he said as he downed it. He felt it slowly make its way down his throat burning lightly and spreading all around his body, when it got to his stomach it started to build up in intensity until he couldn't hold it down any longer. He threw his head back as the feeling burst forth up his throat and out his mouth in a loud belch of blue flames that shot up leaving a large scorch mark on the ceiling.

"Sorry" Xander said sheepishly to the bartender "Don't worry about it, happens all the time" he said and with a wave of his wand the scorch mark disappeared. Xander too a sip of his butterbeer to get rid of the burnt taste in his mouth when someone approached him.

"Hey Kid" the guy said as came to stand next to Xander "Where did ya learn that speech, it's the Auror's unofficial Toast"

"A Friend" was Xander's short reply to the large black man who had his hair hanging in dreadlocks to his shoulders, in fact he looked like an older version of Lee Jordon

"So I'm also guessing that you're an Auror as well" he said tapping his nose conspiringly "We don't teach it to anyone who isn't one of us at one time or another"

Xander tried to hide his shock, not at this guy being an Auror they came in all shapes. No what shocked his most was the fact that Moody had taught it to Harry when he was an almost sixteen year old kid with vague hope of achieving a dream. ((Course Harry was the bloody boy who lived, gotta made allowances for him)) he thought bitterly "I'm in training to be one" he said finally.

"Cool I just finished training last year, I'm Michamandus by the way but everyone calls me Mike" he said holding out his hand to shake

Xander looked at it for a second before taking the offered hand "Jackson, Alexander Jackson" he said in the classic bond style "But most call me Xander, and I only just started on the basics"

"Really, who do you have for Stealth, I had Connley and he was a right..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was some time later when Xander managed to get away from Mike and back to his table to be met with a less than warm welcome.

"Where have you been?" Morganna immediately asked turning away from talking to Bill

"Sorry, this guy just started talking to me at the bar and I couldn't get away" Xander apologised

"Couldn't get away or didn't want to" she said frostily

"Couldn't" He reaffirmed as he looked round for something to change the subject, Alan looked nervous about being in the middle of this and Bill was paying no mind to the table instead looking at the other female patrons now that he wasn't talking to Morganna and that left...

"Where's Tonks" the moment the words were out of his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say, Morganna scowled and shot him a look of venom as she gestured towards the dance floor where he found Tonks dancing very closely with a Blonde guy who looked to be in his early twenties "Some guy asked her to dance" she said as if it didn't matter but Xander could tell she wanted to dance.

He tore his eyes away from the couple on the dance floor that dancing very closely ((Didn't think Tonks would be like that after just meeting the guy)) he thought ((But I don't really know her at all, plus she can make her own decisions)) before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Erm... Do you want to... whose is that drink?" Xander suddenly asked breaking his train of thought

"I'll love – what, who cares who's drink that is, are you going to ask me to dance or not"

"Yes I will ask you to dance but just answer the question first... please" he added as an afterthought

Morganna breathed a sigh "It's Tonks, now can we dance"

"It cant be Tonks" he replied

"Why not" Alan decided to venture into the conversation

"Tonks ordered a butterbeer, I saw her buy it, and I haven't seen her at the bar since"

"So" Morganna huffed

"So..." Xander mimicked "Butterbeers are a pale yellow, Tonks drink is now a shimmering pink"

Alan who was the closet picked up the drink and took a sniff "It smell like... lilacs"

"Lilacs? Give it here" Morganna demanded, instantly forgetting her previous ire. As soon as it was in her hands she turned it to and fro getting a look at it, after taking a sniff she looked up "If this is what I think it is, and I'll have to try some to find out, then I want to apologise beforehand year

"I thought so" she said "It tastes of Apricot with a hint of ginger"

"What does that mean?" Alan asked

"Someone's added a vigor potion to Tonks drink" Morganna replied "A Lust potion"

"Shit" Xander muttered as he looked at the dancefloor and how Tonks was swapping saliva with the guy as his hands explored making Xander shake in rage, "Morganna, Bill can you get Tonks away from that guy while-"

"There a problem with that" Alan said pointing to Bills empty seat, he had wandered off.

"Shit" Xander muttered again "Okay change of plan"

"Xander, me and Bill can't be found here, our Head boy and girl badges will be confiscated" Morganna added

"Fine, Morganna find Bill and go back through the tunnel, you know the way don't you" Morganna nodded "Good, Alan, go to the Bar and either tell the bartender or a guy called mike, I'll go help Tonks, okay"

They nodded and went there separate ways.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Xander slipped through the couples on the dance floor until he reached his target. "Tonks, can I talk to you for a second" he yelled over the music. He had to shout it twice more and tap her on the shoulder before she turned round with a slightly glazed look in her eyes. It seemed to take a second or two for her to recognise him "Xander!" she cried in joy as she jumped at him and flung her arms round her shoulders "It's good to see you" she whispered as tried she kissed him but he leaned back.

((Well I guess that proves that she's a little out of it)) he thought as she stopped leaning forwards and started to move away herself ((Thank Merlin, I don't want to kiss her like this, she'll kill me later))

He noticed that she kept backing away so he looked behind her and noticed the blonde guy pulling her back by her arm with an annoyed expression on his face. The guy noticing Xander looking at him practically spat "Back off kid, Me and the Lady were having some Fun"

Xander took a deep breath to keep calm, he hated being called kid or boy, too many bad memories of Vernon and Bellatrix, and reached out an arm to grab onto Tonks other arm. "Look _Mister" _Xander said sarcastically "I don't think my friend is well, I'm just going to make sure she gets home okay"

"But why?" The guy asked "She looks fine to me" he said as he gave her the once over

"I really think I should take her home now" Xander said tightening his grip on her arm

"I think I can see her home okay" he said with a wink

Xander had had enough of his insinuating comments, he gave a yank and pulled Tonks behind him as his left hand came up holding his wand "I _Really_ think she should leave now and with me"

To Xander's frustration the Guy just laughed drawing the notice of the crowd "Kid put that away before you hurt yourself and leave me to my date"

"I don't think I would be the one to get hurt, but I think I should get Tonks home, she acting a little out of it" he said and as if to prove his point Tonks hands snaked around his waist as her head rested on his shoulder, "I think someone's spelled her drink" he finished making the crowd of onlookers gasp and the guys eyes to flash in panic and then anger.

"You dare insinuate that I would do something like that" he said as he drew his wand

"I never said it was you" Xander said as calmly as he could tightening his grip on his wand and trying to ignore Tonks hands pressed on his body

They stood like that for a several tense seconds before a voice called out "Break it up, Break it up" Xander looked to the right and saw Mike dressed in Auror robes being tailed by Alan. The guy obviously saw the pair as well as he started to edge away from the centre in the other direction, Xander seeing what he was doing quickly cast a leg locker curse at him making him fall flat on his face.

"Xander?" Mike asked in disbelief "What happening"

Xander jumped out of Tonks arms and grabbed both of her hand together in front of her so they couldn't wander "I think my friend he's been spelled by a Vigor Potion" he said "I was just trying to get her away from the guy she was dancing with when he" Xander said with a head nod in the direction of the downed Blonde guy "Decided he didn't like that"

Mike blinked in disbelief "Vigor Potion, why didn't you say so, they keep a bottle of the antidote behind the bar just in case"

After that thing seemed to past in a blur for Xander, Tonks got the antidote and couldn't look at him without blushing, the blonde guy was arrested for questioning, Alan left making the excuse that he didn't want to lose his Prefect badge when the Teachers found out. And found out they did, when Mike and the other Auror found out they had sneaked out of Hogwarts they were both ferried back into Hogwarts and up to the familiar (At least to Xander/Harry) office of Professor Dumbledore.

"Well" Dumbledore started "Did you enjoy yourselves on your little adventure" He sounded generality interested

Both Tonks and Xander remained quiet looking at the floor as if too ashamed to even look the Headmaster in the eye, for one of them it was true.

"I have to ask how did you leave Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked

Xander felt a probing at his Occulmancy shield and imagined he was scanning Tonks mind as well so decided to answer "I found a secret passage behind a mirror on the third floor by following the directions in an old book" Xander made up making Dumbledore focus his attention on him "You just have to twist one of the decorative swirls at the edge a quarter to the left and then a half turn to the right"

He could feel Tonks eyeing him in shock at his admission but he ignored it, he knew if he gave Dumbledore enough truths that he knew to be true he would allow several lies that he knew to be lies through.

"I see" Dumbledore said pensively "I will have to see about getting it blocked up, we cant have students running away from learning now can we" he said and both teenagers caught the criticism at their behaviour.

"Well due to Miss Tonks ordeal I think I will forgo the severe punishments that many of the Teachers think you should, therefore both your houses will lose forty points"

His punishments were met with twin mutters of "yes sir" relieved that they had gotten away with it so easily

"Good" Dumbledore "Now unfortunately I will have to inform your parents Miss Tonks"

"WHAT!" Tonks cried unashamed of her outburst when faced with the terrible fate of 'telling the parents'

"I will have to if you wish to take this thing to trial" Dumbledore countered

Tonks seemed to fight with herself for a few seconds before her face settled into one of fixed determination "I just want that bastard to go down for what he tried to do to me"

"Very well" Dumbledore answered as if he had been expecting it all along "I'm glad you're willing, what Mr. Lockhart tried to do was inexcusable"

((WHAT!?!)) "Excuse me" Xander said in a forced calm voice "But who is going to stand trial"

Dumbledore sent him a piercing look before replying "Mr Gilderoy Humphrey Lockhart"

The rest of the meeting went in a blur for Xander, he quickly excused himself and found his way to his new favourite pastime – stress relief with Mr. Punchy in the Room of Requirement.

He pound the bag with all his might left, right, left, left all the while words that someone had said to him years ago were repeating through his head.

'..._A Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing'_

Left right, right, left

'_If there's one thing I pride myself on , It's my Memory Charms'_

All the while as he swung at the bag he was muttering under his breath two words that were quickly becoming a mantra

"How Many, How Many, How Many..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End part 8

Ducks whatever the reader tries to throw at me, poke head back up after a lampshade goes flying over

Err... Sorry bout the wait, but things in the real world wouldn't wait no matter how much I begged. A lot of things have happened in this chapter and you'll see the consequences in the next chapter, which I'm starting right now, it should hopefully be out next week? I hope...

The two lines about Memory charms are taken out of Chamber of Secrets.

the how many is how many woman has he done this to.

Anyhow all I gotta say is thanks to everyone that review and gave me a kick up the backside to get writing this part if you didn't like it tell me why by clicking the go button below, it's not the hard...


	9. Chapter 9

Time Gone Bye Part 9

By Imaginaryfriend101

"Speech"

((Thoughts))

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Xander didn't make it back to his common till the early hours of the morning dead on his feet, he expected no one to be still up. He was surprised. There seated in an armchair facing the entrance to Ravenclaw Common Room was Alan.

"Are you okay, what happened, Is Tonks okay, did you get in trouble, was Tonks drink spelled, was..."

Xander held up two hand in surrender "Whoa, whoa, one question at a time, I'm fine, Tonks is... okay I think, a little shell shocked over what happened. Yes someone did spell Tonks drink and both me and Tonks have to be in court to press charges, and thankfully Dumbledore thought we had been through too much so only docked forty house point apiece, All in all not too bad, what about you, Did you get home okay" Xander said between yawns

"Er... yes, I got back fine" Alan said looking deciding nervous

"What wrong" Xander asked tiredness forgotten "Did something happen"

"Not exactly..."

"What happened" Xander demanded to be know

"Well I ran back as fast I could and through the tunnel that you showed us and managed to catch up with Morganna and Bill..." Alan's voice trailed off into silence

"That good though, isn't it?" Xander asked confused

Alan took a deep breath "Look I'm only telling you this cause I'm your friend and I think you deserve to know"

"What?"

"I caught them kissing like no tomorrow"

Xander world shattered "W..What?"

"They were snogging"

"Oh" Xander said as he sank into a chair

"I wasn't innocent either" Alan said as he placed his hand on Xander's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I just thought you should know"

Xander just nodded vaguely "Yeah thanks" he said with bitterness tainting his words

"I'm sorry that I had to tell you" Alan repeated as he fidgeted slightly, silence stretched between them and Alan, who was expecting an outburst, was the one to break it "If you want to talk..." he left the question hanging

"No, I just want to be left alone for now" Xander stated as he turned to look at the fire

"If your sure"

Alan just got another vague nod form the figure staring at the fire, so with worry for his friend he headed to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Xander woke with a start early the next morning, his trip though time hadn't done much for his nightmares. He looked round the room confused as to why he had slept in the common and like a bludger it hit him, the concert, Tonks drink, the Auror's, the trip to Dumbledore's office and finding out that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

((Huh... seems that it isn't just Harry Potter that has night like that, wait I am Harry Potter)) he thought as he sat up and moved his head to the side creating a very satisfying click

((What am I going to say to her)) he thought as he went to his dorm to get ready ((should I confront her, or ignoring it, maybe Alan wasn't telling the truth... but Alan wouldn't lie, not about something like this, it didn't feel like he was lying.... Arrgh I wish Hermione were here)) he thought angrily as he held his head in his hand in the shower, the water cascading down his back.

And with that his thoughts drifted to his friends from another time, he started to remember Ron and Hermiones fights, Ginny's blush (well she hadn't done that for a while) Neville, Threatening Colin that if he took one more picture of him he'd shove that camera somewhere painful, Hell he even missed Draco.

That last thought pulled him up short ((Okay I'm not that homesick)) he looked around and found himself outside the doors to the great hall. He pushed open the door and made his way into the mostly empty Hall, he started to eat the food that had appeared in front of him as if by magic. So deep into his thought of his own time he didn't notice someone come up to him and clear their throat, it took a tap on the shoulder to break him out of his musing.

It was Morganna, her long blonde hair shone in the early morning light making her appear even more beautiful then she already was "Can we talk" she asked nervously

Xander nodded silently, his expression fixed with a blank look

She swallowed "In private?"

Xander just nodded again as he got up and follow her out the hall to the whisper of the few students that had seen them.

Once they got to an unused classroom she turned round to face him as she sat on a desk, Xander chose to stay standing "Hows Tonks?" was her first question

"Fine, if a little shaken, we have to go to court next week for a trial"

"Oh" the silence stretched between them "Have you talked to Alan yet"

"I have" Xander replied simply

Morganna swallowed again as she looked down at her lap "Did he tell you-"

"He did"

"Oh" she said in a small voice

This time it was Xander who broke the silence with just one word that seemed to sum up everything he was thinking "Why?"

"I just, I" she stopped and looked up to stare determinedly into his eyes before continuing "I think the potion started to effect me in the tunnel, I couldn't get the thought of him out of my head... next thing I know I kiss him, and well, you know what Bill's like he'll kiss anything with a skirt" she paused "And that's when Alan caught us"

Xander let that sink in "Is that the truth" he asked

Blue eyes met Grey unflinching "Yes"

Xander closed the distance between them and grabbed her in a hug, pulling her closer for a chaste kiss "Good" he said as he pulled away

"You believe me?" she asked shocked, she was a Slytherin, trust was something hard to come for in her house

"Yes" and he did, he could tell she was telling the truth thanks to his limited Legilimency skills. He couldn't hack into someone mind and search for stuff, but he had found recently that he could tell if someone was lying to him, it worked better with eye contact but it wasn't really needed.

"Thank you" she said in a small voice as she pulled him closer for another kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a red faced Xander that charged into the potions classroom, narrowly missing knocking over the cauldron set up at the front of the class, just as the Bell rang signalling the beginning of the Lesson.

"Mr Jackson" Snape smoothly said "I hope you have a decent excuse for running in here like the fool you are" He stopped waiting for Xander to answer, but Xander was too used to Snape baiting (both as Xander and Harry) and kept silent as he made his way to his desk "Perhaps" Snape continued "You are eager to sneak out again and get yourself in even more trouble" he drawled

Xander just hid his blushing face as the class began talking amongst themselves, this was obviously news to them.

"Silence" Snape voice was itself hardly above a whisper but it still carried the command over the babble of his students, "Today Class" he continued as if nothing had happened "We will be crafting the Potion..."

15 minutes as they where all hastily scribbling notes before the force silence was broken by a knock at the door.

"Enter" Snape called out, The door slowly opened to revealed a young woman, with plain brown hair, and he couldn't make out the rest of her features as her head was held low. Xander didn't recognise her as she nervously walked into the room until she knocked into the cauldron that Xander had narrowly missed earlier, ((Tonks, what's she doing here, she not in this class)). She reached an arm to steady it before it spilled it contents and continued on to stand next to Snape.

"Well miss Tonks, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure"

Wordlessly she handed Snape a note, which he read quickly, his expression souring as his eyes roved over the page "And I thought that I had got rid of your own brand of clumsiness in my class"

Tonks just stood there, her head down, a far cry from outspoken woman that she would grow into

"Very well, if your Head of house requests it" he sneered that turned into a cruel smirk as he surveyed the room "You can be paired with Jackson... Try not to cause too many explosions"

It was until the end of class that they finally managed to speak with each other. "Look I don't know if I said this last night, but thanks... for helping me"

Xander gave a shrug "I watch out for my friends" he said simply

"Thanks, And I'm sorry if I got a bit... fresh... with you last night" she said with her head hung low hiding a blush

"No problem, it was a potion" Xander said and seeing she needed a change of subject quickly asked as he fell into step with her "So, why did you decide to put yourself more Snape torture?" trying to bring the mood up

"Last night" Tonks said "I don't want anything like that to happen again, I thought it would be best if I took potions and could tell when my drink had been spelled" which brought back down to ground level "Snape must really hate you pair you with me, especially since I've missed so much"

"I kinda insulted him in my first lesson" Xander admitted "I cant stand when someone looks over my shoulder when I'm trying to work, to get back at me he left me by myself so I'm looking forwards to having a partner to do half the work"

"I doubt you'll be so happy later, I wreck half the potions I make, I'm a bit clumsy" she admitted "I'm okay with the theory, it's what got me such a good grade, but ask me to make a simple swelling solution and you should take cover"

"That's good, I'm not so good with the theory, I can never understand why one ingredient shouldn't be mixed with the other" Xander stated "But if I follow the instructions I can make it fine, It's just like follow a recipe"

"You cook?" said Tonks amazed

"Blame it on my muggle relatives who wanted a house elf" he said with a shrug, he slipped an arm around her shoulders in a friendly way "Huh, with your theory, and my practical we just might past this course"

Tonks who was a it startled with his admission of being treated like a house elf seemed to forget what she was going to say as his arm slipped around her shoulders "Yeah" she muttered in agreement.

"How did your parents take it"

"Dumbledore told them this morning, I'm expecting a howler any minute"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the week past quickly, Tonks parents didn't send a howler, they came and saw her, and had quite a long chat with her, and they only left having promised that they would be there to talk whenever she wanted. Morganna and Xander stayed Boyfriend and girlfriend, and saw each other as much as possible, but Quidditch practise and Morganna Head Girl duties took up a lot of time.

All too soon the date of the trial came round.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"All Rise for the wise Judge Longbottom"

((Hmm... must be a relative of Neville's)) was all Xander thought as he watched the proceedings, he was sat in the Audience, he had been told he would be called forwards when he was needed.

"Welcome to the trial of Gilderoy Humphrey Lockhart, accused of the use of the illegal Vigor potion, Mr Lockhart how do you plead" a weathered old Wizard called out from his stand on the main table, all the audience behind him.

"Not Guilty" said the one lone man sitting in front of everyone, apart from the two Auror's standing guard.

"Very well" Said the Wizard judge as if he had expected it, and truthfully he had "You may take the stand Propugnator" Latin for defender

"Thank you your honour" A tall man in blue robes said, he turned to face Lockhart in the chair "Now Mr Lockhart, in your own words, could you tell us what happened"

Lockhart, needing no more prompting began to spin a tale about how he had asked a girl to dance. They dance, she seemed to be enjoying herself (With this he flashed a smile at the audience causing more than one witch to swoon) when Xander came forwards and started to accuse him of stealing his girl, that's when the Auror's arrived.

"Reus" Latin for offender said the Judge "Would you like to cross examine the witness"

"Thank you your honour" A short wizard in maroon coloured robes said as he jumped down and walked towards Lockhart "Now Mr. Lockhart, is it true that when Auror's searched your flat, they found an old Potion book titled 'Rapture Ones Senses' by Juliet Montegue, which contains many potions which have been outlawed since it was published, including the Vigor potion"

"Well yes, I do have that book, but I aren't really sure what type of potions are in it" Lockhart explained to the audience with the embarrassed expression on his face "My great Uncle left it to when he died, and I never really looked through it"

"Indeed" The red robed wizard stated in a tone that suggested that he didn't believe "Is it also true that you had all the necessary ingredients to make a Vigor potion"

Lockhart just shrugged "I have a lot of potion ingredient, I like to keep fully stocked, You never know when you need a specific potion"

"Including Dried Petals from the koplap plant" Asked the Reus incredulously "A very rare ingredient that is only used in Romance potion, and is a Grade four non-tradable good"

You had to give him his dues, Lockhart was a fine actor, His eyes widen in shock as his feature settled into one of disbelief "I never knew I had that" He shakily replied "I just asked the Apothreay for some Potion ingredients for an eligible bachelor"

"So you have no idea how you came by them"

"No, no not at all" Lockhart looked horrified at the very suggestion that he had got them "They must have been some mistake when they shipped the ingredients to me"

"Indeed" the Reus said, "No further questions your honour"

The Judge nodded and the Propugnator stood up again "Next witness, could Miss Nymphadora Jane Tonks please take the stand"

Tonks gulped nervously, she looked as if this was the last thing she wanted to do, Xander reached over and squeezed her hand silently telling her he was here for her. This seemed to calm her down some and she shakily got up onto her feet and walked down to take her place in front of the Audience.

"Can you tell us in your own words what happened that night" the Propugnator asked.

So Tonks explained how they had both gone to the bar, how she had gotten some drinks and then Lockhart had come over... "And I don't know what came over me, I would never of got up to dance with a stranger, let alone dance with him the way I was dancing, it was if I had no control over myself. If Xander hadn't come along I don't know how far it could have gone"

"Thank you Miss Tonks" the Propugnator said over the whispers that broke out, once it had calmed down he asked "Miss Tonks do you find my client attractive"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, yes or no, do you find Mr Gilderoy Lockhart attractive"

Tonks looked round the gathered witches and wizards alarmed at the question, finally she answered with a shrug "I guess so..."

The Propugnator nodded as if he had expected the answer, causing a sinking feeling in her stomach that was surprising similar to the one Xander was experiencing ((What is he up too)) they thought

"The Vigor Potion" the Propugnator began as he spoke to the crowd like a Ringleader in a circus "Does not create feelings, it merely enhances the feeling already there, while reducing the sufferer inhibitions"

Xander hear the Reus shout objection but it was if it was from some great distance as he thought back to what Morganna had told him a week ago...

He was broken from his thoughts by an elbow in his side, "I repeat will Alexander Harry Jackson please step down"

Slowly Xander made his way down aware of the amused looks from all of the wizards. ((Okay first deal with the trial, we can deal with Morganna later)) he thought to himself

"Now Mister Jackson" the Propugnator began and Xander noted from his closer position his yellow teeth and bad breath ((If that doesn't get them to talk faster to get away nothing will)) "We've heard what happened from Miss Tonks and Mr Lockhart can you tell us what happened from your perspective"

Xander nodded and told the same story that Tonks had told it was when he got to the bar that he interrupted him "You went to the bar, but I thought that Miss Tonks said she was the one who went to the bar"

Xander blinked in shock "Erm.. she went to get her drink and I got mine" he made up quickly

"So you was next to her when she got her drink" he asked with a gleam in his eye and a self-satisfied smirk

Xander just nodded, somehow knowing he was falling into a trap but unsure how.

The Propugnator smirk widened "Very well continue" he said with a nod

So Xander went on to explain how he had gotten caught up talking to someone and by the time he made it back to the table Tonks was dancing with some guy and her drink had changed colour.

"So you went to attack a wizard dancing with Miss Tonks because Miss Tonks had chosen a colour changing drink?" he asked in disbelief

((Ah so that your game then is it)) Xander thought ((Okay breathe, and don't get angry, just answer him calmly, it'll confuse him)) "First, I had someone check the drink to see if it was spelled, two I never went to attack anyone. I only went to get Tonks and get her checked over just in case, it was only when your client wouldn't let me get her checked over that I pulled my wand"

The Propugnator had an expression as if he had just sucked a lemon "Indeed" he quickly composed himself "That is an interesting story, but I've got a more realistic version" he said with that damnable smirk back on his face

((What are you playing at?)) Xander thought

"I believe that you and Miss Tonks didn't go out as just good friends, I believe this was a date, a date that you wanted to end with something more than a kiss shall we say" he said clearly enjoying Xander's expression of disbelief and outrage. "I believe it was you who spelled her drink with the Vigor Potion" he held up his hand to stifle any protest "Hogwarts has quite an extensive Library and Potion lab does it not"

The Reus shouted "Objection" but the Propugnator paid it no heed

"I believe that you then waited for it to take effect and then went to join her, imagine your surprise when you found her dancing with my client, so you went to stop my client from finding out and get her away so you could have your way with her, unfortunately your devious plan had backfired when someone noticed what had happened so you tried to plant all the blame on Mr. Lockhart... an innocent bystander caught in your vicious web"

((Breathe, one two three, Breathe, one two three, don't lose your temper he isn't worth it)) Xander thought as he tried to get his anger under control as the Propugnator decided he was finished and allowed the Reus to voice his objection, but it was too late, the damage had already been done, he had planted the seed of doubt in the minds of the crowd.

"I think I've heard enough" The Judge voice cut through the excited babble "Propugnator Andrews, you are here to defend your client not accuse witnesses with false accusations, I think it would be best if we adjourn for fifteen minutes before I past judgement"

Xander was literary shaking with rage as he walked out in to the main lobby outside of the Hall, which instantly evaporated when he saw Tonks being held by her father. He rushed over and felt as if he had been punched in the gut when her father pulled her tighter in his embrace. "Tonks, are you okay"

"Xander...?" she whispered quietly

"Yeah I'm here" he noted the look her father was giving him "Erm... I'll go if you want me to"

"NO!" she almost shouted as she pulled herself out of her father's arms "I mean can you stay for a bit"

Xander nodded "Look Tonks I just want to say that I would never do anything like what that Propugnator Andrews accused me of, it goes against everything I stand for"

Tonks looked him hard in the eye "I know" which seemed to settle the matter between them

"How are you feeling, really" Xander asked trying to change the subject

"How am I supposed to feel" Tonks said with a shrug "Okay I guess, it was kinda painful having to go through it all again, realising what could of happened if you weren't there, but mostly I cant believe that they would even suggest that I wanted it to happen!" she growled out

"Hey" Xander said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders doubly uncomfortable with her parents watching "I'm sure they didn't mean it like that"

"Hmm.." was her only reply as she snuggled in

Xander cast a lost look at her parents that caused that to turn round quickly to hide their laughing faces.

All too soon they were called back into the Hall, and shuffled into their seat, Xander finding himself sat next to Tonks again. Everyone was silent as Judge Longbottom made his way to his seat waiting for the action to begin anew.

"Mr Lockhart please stand" Lockhart stood up with all the elegance that a man in chains can muster "Mr. Lockhart I find you guilty of the possession of a Grade four non-tradable item, you will receive the maximum fine of 75 Galleons. For the Spelling of Miss Tonks using a mind affecting potion, I find you..."

The whole room waited with baited breath... and Tonks grabbed hold of Xanders hand again as they waited and wished

"...Not Guilty due to lack of evidence..." the Room erupted in Boos and cheers in equal amounts "No charges will be brought against Mr Jackson, I think he did the right thing in the circumstances, As Miss Tonks stated, what would of happened if he had not been there, Mr. Jackson I thank you, you are a hero."

Xander felt his face burn as Tonks pulled herself closer to him, as if she was seeking safety in his arms as the crowd turned to them, many giving the appropriate "aww.." sound, but it was one person that stuck out in Xander's mind, Lockhart. Who was staring at Xander with a look of pure envy. ((Guess this is where he got the Famous Hero bug from)) he thought as he pulled Tonks closer unconsciously trying to protect her from Lockharts eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They slowly made there way out in low sprits as they made their way out of the hall to the floo point, "It's not fair" Tonks muttered angrily

Her mother Andy just sighed "I know dear but what can we do, there isnt enough evidence to prove it"

They settled into silence again before Mr. Tonks broke it, or as he asked to be called, Ted "I seem to recall that Longbottom was pretty good friends with Lockharts Dad in Hogwarts"

"Ted" his wife admonished

"What you mean that he got off cause his dad and the Judge was good mates in school?" Tonks shouted in disbelief

Mrs. Tonks started to say something but was cut off by Xander muttering "Wouldn't surprise me"

Tonks spun around to face him "What"

"It would surprise you how many wizards in the ministry are willing to look the other way for a friend or a few Galleons" he said "It would scare you by how much there willing to ignore, don't say it isnt true" he added seeing the look Mrs Tonks was giving him.

"I wasn't going to, I'm just surprised that a child your age is so jaded"

"A child in age only" he said sagely

"But, but... what was the whole point of this then, if someone going to buy there innocence" Tonks asked them all seemingly lost

"The point is" a forgotten voice said from behind them "To bring this case to light" They spun round to face an Auror who was escorting them "Mark my words, we'll be keeping a close eye on him now, and if he steps one toe out of line we'll have him"

This seemed to relax Tonks until she saw Lockhart walk into the Lobby with his Lawyer and a man that could only be his father. When Lockhart saw them he smirked and blew her a kiss.

"That bastard" Mrs Tonks growled out as she held onto Tonks shoulder, to comfort her or stop her doing something stupid is anyone guess.

"Don't worry Mrs. Tonks" said Xander thinking about the ward in St Mungo's "He'll get his in the end"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Its was late when Xander made it back to Hogwarts, alone, Tonks had decided to stay at home for one more night with her parents. They had offered to let him stay, but he had declined, he needed to see someone about a potion.

He found her in the Library "Morganna can we talk?" he asked stiffly

She nodded and gestured to the seat opposite her

"In private" he said and realised that they were in a role reversal from there last 'Talk'.

Sensing that it was important from his stance she packed her stuff away and got up to follow him to the same disused classroom as before.

"What wrong?" she asked nervously "Did the trial go okay?"

"Lockhart got off, seems because his Dad was friends with the Judge he can get away with spelling someone's drink with a potion that lower the inhibitions and heightens feeling for someone that are already there of the victim"

"Oh..." she caught on quickly it seems

"Why did you kiss him that night" he asked "How do you feel about Bill, truthfully"

"Truthfully, I don't know..." she admitted "I like him, I've had a crush on him for about a year, but I like you as well, the more I find out about you the more I like you"

Xander closed his eyes in a wince, you couldn't get more truthful than that, he opened them again to stare in her eyes "Have you... kiss him since then"

"No" she said her voice total honesty, but her eyes, the windows to the soul, gave away her lie to even someone of his scarce Legilimency skills.

"Your lying" he whispered.

"What, how did... I mean-"

Xander cut her off "I doesn't matter how I know, I know" he shook his head sadly "I hope your happy with him" he said as he walked out the door leaving a shell shocked Slytherin standing alone in the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Xander was sitting in one of his favourite spots at Hogwarts, an outcrop of rocks on the west side of the Lake. Sitting here, amid the stones, he couldn't be seen from the Castle, giving him a small sanctuary from the rest of the students. He had used it often over the years, a small place of his own that no fans, no critic's, no one could find him. Until Now.

Xander looked up at the sound of footsteps, and saw the Red hair of the Weasleys, seeing the length of it, it must of been Bill. Xander leg go of his wand but kept his hand hovering near it just in case as he stood up to greet him.

"You know I should give you detention for being out after curfew" Bill joked

Xander just grunted.

"I want to say I'm sorry, Morganna even more sorry than I am" if Bill was expecting a reaction he was disappointed, Xander just stood there looking out over the lake. "It never meant to go on, I think we we're both excited about how wrong and forbidden it was" he paused "She never meant to hurt you"

Silence

"Aren't you going to say something" Bill Demanded

"What there to say" Xander said matter of factly "You snogged my girlfriend cause you do most of your thinking with your Dick"

"Ouch" Bill winced "I guess I deserve that" he sighed "Aren't you going to react at all" he said getting angry at Xander for acting indifferent

silence

"Come on, I'll even give you a free shot" he taunted "shoot your best curse, I-"he never saw it coming,

_**CRACK**_

The next thing he knew he was laying on his back with a throbbing jaw, looking up at Xander massaging his right fist. "Feel better" he said around his sore jaw

"Yes actually" Xander said in surprise ((Oh Merlin I hope I'm not turning into Dudley Mark 2)) he thought as he offered his hand out to help Bill up

"Good" Bill took the hand and got to his feet "I have to admit I was expecting a curse not a punch to the jaw" he said with a laugh that ended in a wince of pain

Xander didn't know what to say, sorry didn't seem right, he had asked for it after all, so he remained silent.

"Look" Bill said after waving his wand over his face to get rid of the pain "If you want me to walk away, I will, I shouldn't of got involved with Morganna in the first place"

Xander sighed "A lot has happened to me over the past few hours, it made me realise that I have to put everything in perspective" he said "If you like Morganna go out with her, I wont stand in your way"

Bill let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding "Really"

Xander nodded, "But Bill, if you hurt her, I wont hold back on the next punch" he threatened with an evil smirk

"HOLD BACK!?!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Journal Entry

A lot has happened since I last wrote in here, the trial, I broke up with Morganna, and me and Bill went to the Hospital wing to get ourselves healed at quarter past midnight. But the thing that sticks with me the most is something Tonks said to me.

"_what could of happened if you weren't there"_

And what could have happened if I wasn't there, I wouldn't suggested the passageway on the third floor, The five of us wouldn't have sneaked out, Tonks wouldn't of been spelled, wouldn't of almost been.... All that cause I said the wrong thing at the wrong time, because I wanted to fool around like my Dad and Sirius did in school, I wanted to forget the prophecy for a while.

But I cant.

No matter how much I don't like it, I have a destiny that I have to get ready for. I knew, back in my time, that I was severely unprepared for when I must finally meet Voldermort in the final battle, one on one.

And when I'm given a miracle, the time I need to prepare myself, to be ready, what do I do. I squander it, I joke around, make friends, try to have a normal life, even try to fool myself that I could find love.

Maybe Snape was right, maybe I am an immature brat with no sense of responsible.

No More.

From now on I will do everything I can to prepare myself for the final battle, for my Victory against Voldermort.

Harry James Potter, The Boy who Lived to destroy Voldermort

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry this took so long, I've started my third and final year at Uni, and its taking up more time than I thought it would.

this is a bit of a downer of a chapter, Harry/Xander is going to be entering a bit of a funk, but our favourite pink haired witch will hopeful pull him out of it before Christmas... and with Morganna out of the way...? And unfortunally no time changes, Harry/Xander can't change the time line no matter how much he want to... this may change in the future...

Thank you all for the reviews, they provided a much needed kick up the baskside to get writing

I don't know if anyone noticed but Harry/Xander has signed his journal differently each time, at the begin it was only Harry Potter, then AleXander Jackson was added till finally Xander was written first, now this one which talks about the prophesy and Voldermort is suddenly back to Harry Potter, I'm trying to different between Harry the responsible, world on his shoulders hero, and Xander the normal kid that Harry always wanted to be. If no one noticed then no big

As I said before I've got Uni, which should come first in my priorities, so unfortunately updates will be few and far between, I'll try to get the next part written soon though

Remember Read and Review or else...

Imaginaryfriend101


	10. Chapter 10

Time Gone Bye part 10

By Imaginaryfriend101

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Thank you for all of your reviews and especially thanks to Kingtrmpt who defended me from the dreaded flamers, Kudos my man.

To everyone who wrote that Harry/Xander forgave Bill and Morganna too easily, your right he did but that only because he's got a lot of more important things on his mind at the moment… the future and his eventual place in it for one.

And to the person who said that veritaserum would be used in all trials, answer me this if it was used for every trial, how did Malfoy get off, why was Sirius imprisoned? I think that veritaserum is too expensive to make that it couldn't be used in every trial

They say (I really aren't sure who just that everyone call them they… I think they might be spider monsters from mars or something) that the hardest part of writing is starting.

Guess what… They weren't kidding, I took a small break over Christmas before I started writing and now look at the date…

But I started and that's the main thing, do you want to see what I started, well read below

(Now that was a good link!)

0000000000000000000000000

Journal Entry

It's been a while since I wrote in this, but I've hardly had any spare time lately. Most of my time is eaten up by Quidditch practise for the upcoming game against Gryffidor after Christmas and I've some how found myself as a tutor for the muggle born first years, its fun, it kinda reminds me of the DA but its not the same…

Grr… I got to stop myself from being distracted by thoughts of the future (my past), I've got to continue planning for my future.

I've also found myself tutoring Tonks a lot in Potions to get her up to the same level as the rest of the class, and Defence to keep the rest of the class safe from a mis-cast spell, I don't think she's dangerous per say, I just think that she has to think about what she's doing more. But half the time I'm sure she does it accidentally on purpose. I mean just yesterday she 'accidentally' cursed someone with a third leg after she had caught them making fun of her clumsiness. It was kind of funny really watching him trying to run to the Hospital wing and fall flat on his face.

But when I've got any free time I'm researching spell and curses to use against Voldermort when the time comes. I wish I could get into the restricted section to research the Dark arts to see what I'm up against…

Harry Potter aka AleXander Jackson

Preparing for the final battle.

00000000000000000000000000

"I'm worried about Xander"

Alan 'Gut' McCormick looked up from his book on Defence to the fidgeting form of Tonks, "What's wrong with him?" he asked as he looked around to see where their study buddy had gone.

Tonks seeing him not so discreetly looking around hit him on the arm "He left for Quidditch practise ten minutes ago" she rolled her eyes "What planet were you on"

"Sorry" Alan said as he rubbed his sore arm "Just trying to keep up with Xander" he said as he raised the book he was reading. Tonks rolled her eyes again but this time with a smile on her face to show she understood. "So…" Alan continued "Why exactly are you worried about Xander"

"It's just that… Every time I see him when he's not Playing Quidditch or tutoring someone he's studying"

"Well he is a Ravenclaw" Alan boasted sticking his chest out, "We Ravenclaws are known for studying and smarts"

"I know, it just seems that he doesn't spend time with anyone anymore, to just, you know, have fun"

Alan gave an apologetic shrug "We're probably the two closest people to Xander, and he already spend a lot of time tutoring us, truth is he hasn't really opened up to anyone here apart from the Headbitch"

"I suppose" Tonks said with a growl at mention of her name, if Alan noticed it he didn't say anything, "but it's not just that, it what he spends all his time studying"

Alan cocked one eyebrow "Oh…what?"

"Defence"

"Defence?" Alan echoed

"Yeah" Tonks agreed with a nod "and we both know how advanced he is"

Alan had to nod at this, it was well known that Xander was good at Defence, just not how good. He and Tonks had made a game of the first person to find a question about Defence that Xander couldn't answer bought the other a drink the next Hogmeade Weekend, so far they were halfway through the Seventh year text. And that was just theory, practically he was brilliant, you didn't beat a top Auror by just casting curses, you had to think as you duelled and that seemed to be Xanders speciality.

"He must study different subjects as well" Alan said dubiously

"Oh he studies Charms and Transfiguration as well" Alan breathed a sigh of relief "It's just he seems to mainly be studying how they can be used in duels"

"Oh…"Alan said "You seem to know a lot about Xander's study habits" he said with a smile

"Well, erm that is, he a friend" Tonks stammered "And I'm worried about him" she finished hopefully

"Uh hu" Alan said with a smile on his face that showed he didn't believe a word she said "Look I wouldn't worry about it too much, he once told me he wanted to be a Auror, that takes a lot of work"

"I suppose" Tonks said but her tone told him she didn't believe him.

"Ahh don't worry so much Tonks" Alan said, then a smile crept across his face "Now how long have you fancied Xander"

"_Gut!"_

000000000000000000000000

"Jackson Stay behind" Professor Moody bellowed as the defence class ended. Slowly Xander packed up his things and made his way to the teacher's desk as the last of the class drifted out, pleased to finish with classes for the day. He made shooing motions at Tonks and Alan as they lingered at the door, but his view of them was cut short as Moody closed the door with a wave of his wand, then without stopping his wand motion Moody summoned a chair over to the front of his desk, this was going to be a private talk it seemed.

"Sit" Moody barked and hesitantly Xander sat down worried about what had brought this about, he hadn't done anything wrong had he, well not enough to be brought in for a private chat he admitted to himself, thinking back to the few times he had sneaked into the kitchen for a snack, even without Dobby there the service was fanatical.

He was broken from his musings as Moody slid a piece of parchment across the desk, "You mind telling me what this is about"

Confused Xander picked up the parchment and started reading,

_1001 Jinx and curses by Quentin Tremble_

_Charm Your Way to Victory by Miranda Evans_

_How to Make the Best in a Bad Situation by Albus Dumbledore_

_Cant Catch Me; A Guide to the use of Apparition in Duelling by Richard Rincewind_

_Famous Duelling Tactics by Percival Capulet_

_Basic Potions by Gregory Lockhart_

_NEWT Potions by Severus Snape_

_The Theory of Magic by Willow Rosenberg_

_When Magical Beasts Attack by Crocodile Dundee_

When Xander finished he was even more confused, he looked up at Moody and asked "Why have you got a list of the books I've taken out of the library?"

Moody just ignored the question to ask one of his own "Interesting selections of books you've been reading, Care to explain what the common subject is…hmmm?"

Xander looked at him "Err their school books" he said hopefully

"They're all Defence books, except the Potions book" he said calmly "but with Snape teaching that class I aren't too sure" he mumbled. He took a deep breath and look at Xander straight in the eyes with his intense Brown eyes "Now I'm all for constant Vigilance, but this is a bit excessive, care to explain yourself"

Xander looked down and mumbled quietly "I want to be an Auror"

Apparently Moody heard him "I know you do lad" he said "But there's no need to go to these lengths, you've still got two more years till the Aurors will even accept you, and you could probably get it now if you was old enough, but for now just enjoy yourself"

"I cant" Xander whispered mostly to himself as he remembered the prophecy

"Course you can lad, just calm down on the studying"

How could he make him understand the reason he had to do this. Then it came to him, something he had read in an old comic book of Dudley's once after second year. "Sir?" he asked "Have you ever heard the muggle expression 'If you want peace prepare for war'"

Moody expression turn solemn "Can't say I have but I get the gist of it"

"That why, I know we're at peace now, but for how long" Xander said his voice getting more passionate "How long till He-who-must-not-be-named come back"

"He's dead kid"

Xander turned back to face Moody "There was no corpse, and no matter what the boy-who-lived he might still be alive, waiting to come back, if not him then another dark wizard with visions of Grandeur for himself. And when that happens I want to be ready"

"And who made it your responsibility to save the world"

((Fate)) Xander thought as he hung his head, "I just want to make sure what happen to me doesn't happen to anyone else"

Had he looked up he would of seen Moody stare at him so hard it was if he was looking at his very soul, finally with a grim smile across his face he spoke "If I tell you to stop would you?"

Xander looked up at his professor defiantly "No" he said simply

"Thought so" Moody said gruffly as he reached across the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill. For a time the only noise in the classroom was of the scratching of a quill on parchment "here" he said as he finished and handed it to Xander

Xander who had been dreading Moody calling the Auror and being dragged to St Mungo's Legilimency ward was surprised when he received a list of Books, "What's this?" he asked

"A list of books I want you to read if your serious about this" He said "I know I cant stop you from doing this but I can at least guide you so don't completely mess up and get someone killed" Xander winced at the unintentional reminder of Sirius "Just hand that in to the Librarian and she'll get you all the books okay"

((Madam Prince will get the books? Some of them must be from the Restricted section)) "Thank you sir" Xander said sincerely

"And I want you to stay here the same time every week for a little chat about your progress, maybe a duel, I need to keep in practise, Only if you take a break every now and again to relax" he paused "You can leave now lad"

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Xander said as he made his way to the door

"Jackson" Moody called when Xander reached the door causing him to stop "Remember same time next week"

"Yes sir" Xander said as he left Moody sitting alone in his classroom wondering if he was doing the right thing.

0000000000000000000000000

Journal Entry

Christmas Time is drawing near and with it the realisation that I've spent almost six months in the past. It's strange as much as I miss my own time, I find myself almost depressed at the thought of leaving my new life. Don't get me wrong I still miss my family (Not the Dursleys, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, to name a few) and friends, and would love to see them again but knowing that if I saw them that this would all be left behind leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Having to leave everyone, is almost as bad and leaving everyone again… that doesn't make much sense, oh well I the only person who's going to read this anyway so it doesn't really matter.

Classes are good, Potions has improved loads since I've got a partner, we manage to get the potion right over half the time, the rest of the time it explodes because either I mis-read the ingredients or Tonks accidentally knocks something into it, Overall we manage a high A grade not to shabby if I say so myself.

We've had some mini exams in the other classes, in transfiguration we had to conjure a list of item, the more decorative the better, In Wizarding in the World we had a short exam, but it was Charms that was my favourite. We had to demonstrate all the household spells that we had learnt by cooking something, I cooked a Dursley size chocolate cake,like the one I had to bake for Dudley when he turned eleven and it turned out perfect. I think everyone was a bit surprised that I could actually cook but it didn't stop them from having a slice or two, I sure I saw Flitwick eat at least three so I'm pretty sure I got a good grade.

Now that I've got Moody as a duelling partner, and instructor I've improved in Defence by leaps and bounds, I just need to work hard on Tactics and thinking ahead mainly and study when to use the different curses. He think I might be able to take my NEWT next summer and get an O if my progress keeps up.

As I promised Moody I'm not spending every waking minute on defence anymore, and I am spending more time with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team outside of practise, just relaxing and having fun talking about our favourite topic, Quidditch. Sometime I spend the time with the group of first year from the train, teaching them magic and being a cool older brother type person; it's kinda fun.

Most of the time I spend with Alan and Tonks, just goofing off and having a laugh, like I used to with Ron and Hermione…

Anyhow, next week everyone going home as the holidays start, except me who's leaving home to go to work at the leaky cauldron as a general dogs-body, I need the money for Christmas presents and to save up for a broom for next year. The holiday should be better then most, I'll have company in the form of a horde of Christmas shoppers, instead of an empty old castle. Alan and Tonks said they'd pop in every so often to say hi so it should be fun. Oh yeah Tonks has invited me to her New Years Party so that's something to look forwards to… hopefully it wont end up like the last party we went to.

Talk to you later

Harry Potter

The boy-who's-living

000000000000000000000000000

Urgh… final finish this part, I spent ages picking away at it every once in a while and today I woke up early and decided to start writing and somehow wrote the last half of this.

Sorry this is really just a filler chapter but the next one should be good, a bit of Harry/Xander working and then PAR-TAY! lol

Couldn't resist having Willow Rosenberg as the Author of The Theory of Magic, which will be her only mention in this so wont get too confusing.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed


	11. Chapter 11

Time Gone Bye part 11

By imaginaryfriend101

Whoa… chapter 11, been a long time coming but here it is

"Speech" and /thoughts/

0000000000000000000000000

The leaky cauldron is know to all parts to the wizarding world, For some it is the place where they where first introduced to the world of magic, to others it is a lively pub and meeting place. And unfortunately to quite a few it is also considered the rat hole that the vermin crawl into their world from. But to Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived and time stranded teen, it was turning out to be the setting for his best Christmas ever.

Oh sure the Christmas's at Hogwarts where great, but he always felt isolated in the empty castle and when the rest of the school stayed for the Yule ball it just felt like another school day. But here, at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry got to see different people everyday… and not one of them gawked at him.

Harry shook his head as he waved his wand causing a long stream of decorations become attached to the wall/it takes me being in a different time for me not to be recognised/ he thought to himself.

"Good job Xander" Tom the Bar keep said as he clapped a hand on Harry's, otherwise known as Xander to the rest of the world at the moment, shoulder. "Haven't seen the old place this shiny since… " He said with a toothless grin as he looked around the decorated room, when he had asked Xander to put up a few decorations and make the place more festive he had never expected this. Festoons of colour and pretty shapes covered every blank space on the wall, and even some of the paintings… well the ugly ones anyway. "Well since never actually" Tom continued with a chuckle

Xander ducked his head in embarrassment, he supposed he had got a bit carried away, but he wanted to make his first Christmas special, the Dursley had never allowed Harry to put up any of the few cheap decorations they had, that just showed how '_much'_ festive cheer they didn't have. Xander broke himself from his dark thoughts as he offered "I can take some down if you want sir"

Tom turned Xander round so they where facing each other with the most disapproving face he could muster, "One, don't call me Sir, me name Tom to you and everyone else" he stated "and two, who said I wanted you to take them down, you've done a good job"

"Thanks sir… erm Tom" Xander replied shyly

"Good lad, now it's time for every employee favourite time, pay time" Tom said with a grin as he passed a pouch of coins to Xander.

"Thanks Tom" Xander said easier this time, he always got a sense of accomplishment when he got paid probably due to never having no money growing up, ruddy Dursleys, it was better then house points any day.

"Now get, your shift ended five minutes ago unless you want to work a bit more" Tom said with a good natured grin

Xander laughed "No thanks Tom, got to get a few Christmas presents" Xander said as he quickly left just hearing Tom call from behind "Be back by Five, your working the Bar this evening" Xander knew that Tom just wanted him trained up so he could work on the bar at night when it was most busy but before he could call back he was out the door.

Xander hurried across the dirty alley and tapped the correct brick opening Diagon alley before him, spread out in all its ornate glory. This is what he liked best, the freedom to do as he wanted, to never ask permission to do something simple like fly, to be another face in the crowd, something he could never do in his own time.

/This is the best Christmas Ever/ he thought with a Happy smile as he made his way to the Duelling chamber to get in a bit of practise.

0000000000000000000000

Xander stood at the bar as dried a glass in his hand using a towel, he could have used a charm but this gave him something to do in the mostly empty bar. He was interrupted from his _vital_ task by a familiar voice.

"Hi can I have a butterbeer please" the voice said in a rush as Xander turned to face the owner, he glanced up and met the eyes of his customer and had his suspicions confirmed.

"_Xander!"_ The voice cried shocked

"Hi Morganna" Xander said barely above a whisper "One butterbeer coming right up"

Morganna stood in shock as her former boyfriend reached down into the cooler beneath the bar, pulled out a bottle of butterbeer, flicked off the cap and placed in on the bar in one smooth motion. "That'll be 3 Sickles and 5 Knuts please" he said in that same voice barely above a whisper

"Er… here you go" Morganna said uncertainly as she handed him the money "So …erm… you work here now?" she asked to start a conservation

"Yep"

"Just over the holidays right?"

"Yep"

If Morganna was upset by his abruptness then she didn't show it, well she is a Slytherin after all. She reached across the bar and grabbed his arm, stopping him leaving and forcing him to look at her.

She took a deep breath "Look, Xander, I… I just wanted to say that I sorry if I hurt you" Now she started she couldn't stop and it all came out in a rush "Me and Bill, we just happened, one minute we're discussing prefect duties, the next we we're…" she faltered

"Snogging?" Xander suggested

"Yeah" she paused to recollect herself "I never meant to hurt you" she said as she leg go of his arm

"I know" he said quietly "You cant help how you feel"

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, which was only broken as a Red headed head boy snuck up and grabbed his girlfriend around the waist from behind "Hi babe"

"Bill" Morganna shrieked turning in his arms to face him, then was dawning dismay realised who was behind the bar, she turned back round to say something and found… nothing, an empty bar.

"Hey where Tom, I'm gagging for a butterbeer" Bill moaned

"I… erm… don't know?" she said in honest surprise, then a smile passed across her face as she realised that that uncomfortable situation had been avoided "Come on, it's a nice day lets go to Pendragon park" she said as she got her stool and started dragging her current boyfriend out of the door to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Okay" Bill said in bewilderment

She pushed him through the exit before turning back to give the bar one last suspicious glance, and then she too left an empty bar to give no witness to the disembodied voice.

"Finite" and with that word the body of Xander Jackson, formerly known as Harry Potter faded back into view.

"See you around Morganna"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Journal Entry

Just a quick note, saw Morganna today, she was going on a date with Bill. Luckily I avoided an awkward situation by disappearing… literally.

I don't know how I should feel about them, I mean I'm sad that me and Morganna didn't work out, and I kind of feel a nasty happiness that them two wont work out. But most of all I feel angry, not because Morganna cheated on me, (well not all) but because that she lied to my face about it.

I've listened to too many lies in my life.

Thankfully my basic Occulmancy training helps me keep a handle of my emotions, and lets me focus on more positive things like the New Year eve party that Tonks has invited me to. I'm going to head to the 'Tonks Treehouse' early on the day after tomorrow to meet Alan and Tonks so we can exchange Christmas presents, I hope they like my gifts, unfortunately I didn't have much money to spend so bought them Muggle items and charmed them myself.

Well talk to you soon.

Harry Potter

AKA Xander Jackson

000000000000000000000000

Xander tumbled out off the fireplace at the Tonks Treehouse and collided with someone causing them to fall on top of him and land in a large heap on the floor. "I hate Floo travel" he moaned.

"Well if you land like that it's no small wonder" said a Familiar voice

"Mr Tonks!" Xander jumped up as if burned, "I'm sorry Mr Tonks, I didn't know you was there, I-"

"Xander, please relax, it was an accident, no harm done" Daniel Tonks as he pulled himself to his feet "I used to have the same problem coming through the floo, I was crashing and tumbling into anyone or thing when I shot out of it. It's how I met my wife in fact."

"Oh…" Xander mumbled

"Well I don't think you came to talk and would much rather see my daughter, I'll just go see what's keeping her" Mr Tonks said as he left the room and went into the hall. Leaving Xander to have a look around the living room, and all the photographs arranged the room. There were a whole series of pictures on one walls of the Tonks family growing up, He was focused on one picture where what looked like Tonks was only five with green hair and eyes, trying to eat an ice cream cone when he felt someone approach behind him.

"Hello Tonks"

"Sweet Merlin you've gotta tell me how you do that one of these days"

"No can do Tonks" Xander said as he turned round "Trade secret"

"One day I'll find out Mr Jackson" Tonks declared as she waggled a finger at him

Xander gave her a mock bow "I don't doubt it Ms Tonks… But not today" /I'll tell her myself someday when this damnable oath is finished/

"Glad you could make it" Tonks said as she pulled him into a hug, "But I didn't expect you so early"

Xander shrugged "I got off work early, so I thought that I'll come early, unless your not ready, I can come back later if you want"

Tonks grabbed his arm "Don't be silly, I just didn't expect you, we're still getting ready ourselves" Tonks looked like she had just realised something "Come on, lets hide in my room before we're dragged into helping"

Xander didn't have a chance to say anything as he was dragged into her room, which was in a word _pink, _"Err…"

"Sit down" Tonks said as she gestured to the bed, which was pink.

"Thanks"

Tonks bounced onto the other side of the bed "Now onto the best bit… _Presents"_

Xander laughed "I wondered how long it would take you to get onto that"

She reached under the bed she was sat on "I know I put it here somewhere, Ah-ha, here it is!" she cried in triumph as she pulled out a box and handed it to Xander. "This is from me, Mum and Dad put in a bit towards it, you know…. in thanks for…" she trailed off

"Its okay" he said softly as he reached across to gave her an uncertain hug

"Thanks" she said as she returned the hug, "now here… open your present" she pushed the, yes pink, wrapped box into his lap.

He disentangled his arm from around her to began to unwrap the box, slowly like he always did, savouring his present.

"Tch, not like that… like this" Tonks reprimanded as she ripped the paper off the box to unveil a Wizarding Wireless, "I remember that you said that you didn't listen to music much so I thought that you would like this so you could"

"Thanks, you're going to have to show me how to work it"

"Course" Tonks said with a smile not moving from her position, then her expression turned serious "Now where's my present"

Xander laughed "Here" he said as he pulled something out of his robes and handed it to her "It's not much but I hope you like it.

She ripped off the paper in record to uncover a yellow T-shirt with the words Weird Sisters written across it in Black, "Cool, it matches by hair and eyes at the mo, how did you know… your not a divinator are you"

"Nothing like that… now change your hair to red and your eyes to blue"

Tonks shot a look of betrayal at him /I thought he didn't care what I looked like/ she thought to herself

"go on trust me"

Tonks shrugged /I'll slog him if he try anything/ she thought as she scrunched up her nose and concentrated… "There done… do you prefer this better" she said with an eye roll.

Xander just pointed to her lap with a smile, she followed to where he was pointing to find her new T-shirt , she looked back at him to rebuke him when… /Wait-a-minute/ she thought as she started back at the T-shirt which had changed to Red with Blue writing "Huh?"

"Cool, huh" Xander said with a smile "I charmed it so that it will change colour to match your eyes and hair… it's not great, it can only do a few shades"

"What about if I turned my hair… Pink, and my eyes… yellow"

"Then it would change to those colours, although it would look a bit strange"

Tonks smiled as she held the shirt in her hand /He really doesn't care what I look like/ she thought as she gave him a tight hug "Thank you" she whispered against his chest

"It's only a T-shirt" Xander said in bewilderment.

/Men/ Tonks thought in exasperation as she leaned back to look him in the eyes "Thank you for being my friend, thank you for not caring that I can be anyone I wish, and thank you…, and thank you for caring about _me_"

/That's just what I always wanted/ he thought "Your welcome" he whispered "Everyone deserves someone to… care for them".

Tonks slowly licked her lips as she realised how close they were "Does that include you?" she asked softly.

Before he could answer the Door swung open "Hey guys, your dad told me you were in here… oh I'm not interrupting am I?" Alan asked from the doorway in greeting causing two different thought to pass through the pair heads.

/Dammit Gut, just a few more seconds, that's all I wanted, anything more that that would have been a bonus/

/Thank you Alan, Sweet Merlin I cant believe I almost did that… I almost kissed her, and I can't do that… I think/

"It's okay Alan, Tonks was just thanking me for her present" Xander said as he pulled himself away from the bed where Tonks was sitting to address Alan "I hope you've got me something good…"

00000000000000000000

It was several hours later when Alan finally managed to pull Xander from a group of men talking about how effective Fudge was as a minister, and into a quiet corner away from everyone. "Okay _now_ will you tell me what happened"

"Bout what" his friend said evasively

"About you and Tonks and what I walked in on"

"Nothing"

"_Nothing_" Alan said in disbelief "So 'nothing' is the reason that most of the Girls are shooting me murderous looks… what happened"

Xander shrugged

"_What happened_" Alan repeated

Xander sighed "I almost kissed her"

"Then what?"

"You walked in"

"Oh man I'm sorry, if I knew…"

Xander stared at him confused "What do you mean"

"I mean, I'm sorry I ruined your chance with the girl who can be anyone you fancy"

"Tonks is more than that" Xander exclaimed

Alan smiled "Good, Tonks is my friend, I would hate for you to be messing her about" he said causing Xander to shake his head in confusion "Look I don't see what the problem is" Alan said "I mean, you like Tonks right"

"Yeah of course, she funny, smart, pretty, she a good friend" Xander answered

"And, don't tell her I told you this, but I'm pretty sure she like you too"

"Really…?" Xander asked in disbelief /Tonks like me…/

"Yeah so…"

"So…?"

"So ask her out, take her to Hogmeade, date her, or whatever you crazy kids are calling it these days"

"It's not that simple" Xander muttered

"Why not… it's not anything to do with that Morgana is it?"

"No, nothing like that"

"Well I don't see what the problem is"

/How about causing a paradox in the time-space continuum/ Xander thought with an eyeroll

"Look, I know you was burnt by Morganna" Alan said "But you got to get back in the saddle, and I have a good feeling about you two"

"So it get the Gut seal of approval?" Xander asked with a smile

"Damn straight Skippy"

Xander sighed "I'll think about it"

"Good" Alan said pleased that his friend was at least thinking about it "Now come on, there a party going on" A thought seemed to strike him "Hey do you think there any of those mini sausages on cocktail sticks left?"

00000000000000000000000

It was two day before Hogwarts started again when Xander nervously stepped through the nondescript wooden door off to the side of the entrance of the ministry. "May I help you?" a secretary called out from behind a plain wooden desk

"Yes, I'm looking for Marty"

"Hmm…" the Secretary said as she shifted papers on her desk "I'm afraid he's not available at the moment but can I take a message"

"What… oh just tell him that Xander Jackson came round for a chat"

The secretary looked up at him "Is that Alexander Harry Jackson, the temporal exchange student?"

/Temporal Exchange Student… well that's one way of putting it I guess/ He thought as he nodded

"I thought you'll be taller, Very well, please sit over there and I'll inform Marty that you're here"

Xander made no complaint as he went and sat down, it wasn't five minutes later that the man of the hour, Marty, came out "Xander good to see you, what brings you here" he said in welcome

"I actually needed to talk to you about something personal" Xander admitted

"Very well, come this way" Marty said as he made a gesture to the secretary that Xander missed telling her to cancel all appointments.

"If you're busy I can come back later"

"Not at all, I've got time"

"But the secretary…"

"Tells everyone I'm busy so I can get a moments peace" Marty lied, "So Mr. Jackson, what brings you here to the department of mysteries"

"Its kind of personal" Xander admitted

"That's alright son, just tell me what wrong" Marty urged

"Well… there this girl"

Marty refused the urge to smile "Really… so what about this girl"

"Well, we like each other, and I was wondering if it was okay for us to… go out"

Marty lean back in his chair, normally time-travellers were discouraged from seeking relationship incase of the 'fry' paradox, becoming ones own Grandfather. But in Xander case, he wasn't from a distance future, according to Xander, he was already alive at the time. And having a positive love interest might help him from falling for the lures of Dark magic that the Department of Mysteries intelligence showed that he had begun to study… the defence of anyway, but you couldn't be too careful.

"If you really like her, then go for it" Marty said "But be careful not to give away any secrets"

"Really? I thought that you'll be against it"

"You cant deny how you feel" Marty said simply

"It's just that… I know her… from my own time I mean"

"Ah…And that's the crux of the problem isn't it, your afraid of changing the timeline"

Xander nodded

"Well Mr. Jackson, do you know if your future lady friend had a boyfriend in your previous time" /Hmmm… this time-travel makes for interesting sentences/

Xander paused and thought about it "Err… I don't know" he said in surprise.

"So how do you know that you didn't go out?"

"Err…" Xander muttered as he tried to get his head round that idea

"Look Mr. Jackson, all I can give you is the same advice that we give every time-traveller that stranded. 'Live your own life, make your own choices, and be happy, just make sure you don't create a paradox'"

"That's it" Xander couldn't hide the disbelief in his voice

"Hey" Marty said defensibly "There good words to live by no matter what time your in"

"How will I know if I would create a paradox?"

Marty shrugged "Sometimes" he said "Its worth the risk"

00000000000000000000000000

And that it… chapter eleven finished

I decide to spend all day writing this, till I finished and including a lot of breaks I took me a day to write it. Sorry for the wait but I wanted to get all my exams out of the way before I even started writing the next part of this

Hope the wait was worth it

Imaginaryfriend101


End file.
